Blood Ninja
by CJShikage
Summary: When Alucard fades from his world he is transported to the land of fire during the Kyuubi attack and is sealed along with the fox. However Naruto holds a darker secret that not even the Third Hokage knew about. Join Naruto as he awakens his vampiric abilities. (Temporary hiatus. i am working on my SYOC.)
1. Chapter 1

Blood Warrior

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or plots used in Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, or Hellsing Ultimate or The God of war series so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter one: Death and rebirth

"Call it off Major this is not how I wanted to beat Alucard!" a young man in black hair shouts to a blimp in the sky

"Sorry, Walter but once it has begun there is no stopping it." A voice rings above the destroyed city of London. A large river of blood rushes toward a lone figure in a pure white outfit and a matching white top hat.

"How the great angel of death has fallen." The figure laughs his whole hearted attention on his fallen foe, not noticing the figure in a Nazi outfit with cat ears and a similar tail approaching in the ocean of blood. As the ocean finally completely enters the white clothed figure whose eyes widen in the inevitability of his defeat as this realization dawns on him he turns to two women one of them is in a black suit with a red tie and white undershirt. The other is in a tan skimpy outfit with an arm missing but this arm is made out of dark energy. "I am sorry my master but I must go and there is nothing I can do about this."

"No! Alucard I am giving you a direct order do not leave." The figure responds

"I am sorry this is the last time." As Alucard fades away his last sight is the girl he call servant crying at his disappearance. As his vision fades Alucard smiles thinking. _"This won't be the last time they see me I can guarantee it."_ Alucard's vision blackens and then he feels nothingness. Then the sounds of battle reawaken Alucard. Then a voice shouts from far below

"HOLD OFF THE ATTACK TILL THE FOURTH HOKAGE ARRIVES!"

"It's getting closer don't let it near the village!" another voice rings out. Then the sensation of falling forces Alucard's eyes open and he sees a gigantic fox lashing out at everything. The oddest thing about this fox was not the size of it but the fact that it had nine tails

"_Seems I am still alive. Can't get rid of me that easily fangirls HA!" _Alucard thinks to himself laughing.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a new voice shouts then a gigantic frog appears in a flash of smoke and lands in front of the fox. Alucard looks down and realizes he is going to land hard on the forest floor then all of the sudden one of the nine tails slams into him and Alucard grips it of course being so small compared to the fox it doesn't notice the small form of Alucard.

"_**Does he intend to seal me away or kill me?"**_ the nine tails thinks

"**It's been nice knowing you Minato." **The gigantic frog says to the figure on his head

"It's been fun Gamabunta." The figure responds. Then he whispers "Naruto forgive me I hope this village will see you as the hero you are."

"_What does that human think he is doing how could he hope to defeat such a monster well to say the least this will be entertaining." _Alucard thinks

"Shiki Fūjin no Jutsu! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" Minato shouts and a figure garbed in all white with a blade in his mouth. A huge flash of white light blinds Alucard and he feels himself being pulled forward. A small boy starts crying as the man holding him goes limp an old man and man younger than the first walk up to the corpse.

"Minato-gaki you just had to go and sacrifice yourself." The taller of the two men says

"Jiraiya, Minato did what he had to as Hokage."

"Sarutobi, his last name needs to be changed to Uzumaki." Jiraiya says a thought strikes him

"I agree Iwa would just love an excuse to attack the boy if they knew he was Minato's son." Sarutobi responds

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya looks at the baby in his hands "I know you'll be a great ninja one day."

_Naruto's mindscape while this is happening_

Alucard awakens to see himself behind huge bars "What the hell happened?" Alucard rubs his head looking down to see his outfit has reverted to his count form

"**WHO IS THERE?!" **a dark voice shouts and he realizes that he is still on one of the tails of the fox **"SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I KILL YOU!" **Alucard laughs at this

"You'll try."

"**Bold words coming from someone who hides like a coward." **The dark voice responds. **"Just who, what and where are you?"**

"My name is Alucard or Vlad Dracula III, as for what I am, I am a vampire, the ultimate vampire to be more accurate, as for where am I that would be on one of your tails but I would like to look at my new roommate's face." Then the tail that Alucard is resting on swings forward and is brought towards the fox's face, which looks at Alucard in curiosity.

"**You are a vampire you are no bigger than my smallest toe nail." **The Kyuubi snarls. Alucard cocks an eyebrow

"Did I ever once say that vampires where big monsters?"

"**Ha fucking ha." **Kyuubi responds sarcastically

"So any idea where we are?" Alucard diverts the subject

"**We are inside an infant boy whose own father sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami to trap me and indirectly you inside of the boy to save the village from my wrath."**

"How long will we be stuck here?"

"**Until one of two things happen. One the boy dies, or two he absorbs our powers."**

"So I am stuck here for five years fan-fucking-tastic."

"**Five years, how can you tell that's how long it will take?"**

"Because that is when I will visit the boy and offer my powers to him as well as my knowledge."

"**Why?"**

"I want the boy to have my powers as well as I want him to spread fear of the night once more among the mortals." Alucard starts laughing to the ceiling an insane look in his eyes

"**You are by far the craziest person I have ever met." **The Kyuubi smiled,** "I think you and I are going to get along just famously." **

"That reminds me I never got your name." Alucard looks back at his new roommate

"**I am the Kyuubi no Yōko or Kurama if my title gets too repetitive for you to say."**

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Kurama." Alucard suddenly looks down as if something is off

"**Is something wrong?" **Kurama asks

"My guns there both here, the Jackal and the Cusuall."

"**And that is strange how?" **Kurama responds

"The Jackal was destroyed in battle and I dropped the Cusuall when I was fighting so why do I have them back?"

"**Does it matter point is you have them."**

"Good point; there is no point worrying about what has happened in the past." Alucard jumps off the tail and walks over where a black and gray coffin. "Now if you don't mind I am going to bed it has been a long day and there are few hours in the night left." Alucard then gets into the coffin closes the lid and falls asleep.

"**Good night then." **Kurama aligns his sense with Naruto to hear what is going on outside

"WE SHOULD KILL THE DEMON!" a voice shouts and then a cheer echo's out at the man's words. Then a blast of killer intent silences the room

"Absolutely not! I will not let the child of my best friend die." This voice holds power behind it

"You would support a demon spawn lord Hyūga." Another voice asks

"Naruto is Kushina's son not a demon spawn _lord Uchiha_." The venom in those last two words surprise Kurama

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH BICKERING!" a third voice rings out

"Yes Sandaime-sama." Everyone says

"I have decided to name take care of him till he can live on his own then he will live in an orphanage."

"Yes lord Hokage."

"I am also declaring the fact that Naruto holds the nine tails and S-ranked secret and anyone who refers to Naruto in any way that would hint at him holding nine tails will be put to death no exceptions." Deciding that he has heard enough and knowing that his and Alucard's vessel is safe Kurama decides to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate or God of war one two or three so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter two: Alucard Uzumaki

(Time skip 5 years later) Naruto is running from a mob of people armed with bats bottles and rusty clubs as they chase him screaming curses at him

"Die demon, your kind don't deserve to walk on this earth and should be put to death!" one of the villagers says

"Death to demons!" another villager yells. After ten minutes of running Naruto manages to lose them down an alley. When he assures he is safe Naruto starts crying

"Why? Why do they hate me? I haven't done anything wrong." Naruto sits there crying for a few minutes when Alucard decides he has heard enough. Alucard draws Naruto into his mind and when Naruto opens his eyes he sees a sewer

"Come here child I will help you." Alucard says from the cage

"W…who is there?" Naruto looks around the corridors he is in

"Walk forward dear child its ok I won't hurt you." Naruto walks forward towards the corridor he is facing. Alucard walks out of the cage to meet Naruto at the entrance

"W…who are you?" Naruto trembles a little. Alucard's heart pangs at the terror and sadness in the boys voice as it reminds him of his past

"I am Alucard dear boy." Alucard crouches down to Naruto's level.

"I…I….am Naruto." Naruto trembles at the weird look of Alucard's eyes

"I know dear boy for I am a part of you."

"You are?" Naruto looks at Alucard suspiciously

"Yes Naruto I am here to offer you my power in your time of need."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because Naruto I too know the pain of being abused and the hopelessness of being abandoned."

"What kind of powers can you offer me Alucard-san?"

"All of my vampiric abilities, as well as these." Alucard pulls out The Jackal and The Cusuall

"What are those Alucard?"

"The one in my left hand is called the Jackal it's a 13mm anti-freak combat pistol, the one in my right hand is the Cusuall a .454 caliber semi-automatic combat pistol."

"If I gain your powers what will happen to you?"

"I will still exist inside your psyche offering you help and advice as well as a friend when you need it and eventually I will be able to separate from your mind and live on my own but I will still be with you."

"Thank you Alucard-san you're the first person to ever be nice to me and actually mean it." Then to Alucard's surprise Naruto hugs him as a son would hug a father. "Alright Alucard-san I am ready to receive your powers; but before we begin I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Alright ask away Naruto."

"Will I have to drink blood?"

"Yes you will but when you gain my powers it won't feel as unnatural it will feel as if it was something you have done all your life."

"Is that all I can eat?"

"Yes as a vampire you can only sustain yourself on blood as anything else will taste disgusting."

"Alucard-san that's the only place that I can afford and that will let me eat there."

"I forgot to mention that you can shape shift into a different person entirely if you want."

"COOL!" Naruto shouts Alucard flinches at the loud noise

"Naruto inside voice please I have superhuman hearing as well as my other senses."

"Sorry Alucard-san will I get that too?"

"Yes."

"Any other powers I will be getting?"

"Immortality, Invulnerability, Advanced Regeneration, Superhuman speed, Superhuman strength, Intangibility, Defiance/manipulation of gravity, Teleportation, Telepathy, Hypnosis, Sharpshooting skills, Summons of familiars, Advanced Combat, Memory absorption, through victims' blood, and finally High resistance to most vampire weaknesses such as holy objects, sunlight, garlic, and all of our generally unknown weaknesses as well."

"Advanced regeneration?"

"Yes you can basically take any wound it doesn't matter how severe and still bounce back up and continue fighting."

"Could I lose my head and still live?"

"Yes and I have done so myself so I can prove its effectiveness."

"Will I have to sleep during the day?"

"Yes but if you wake up during the day it won't kill you but if you want to maintain a normal sleep patter I can ensure that you can sleep normally."

"Would you do that Alucard-san I would appreciate it?"

"Sure."

"But what happens when I fall in love with someone you said I am immortal won't the woman I love die?"

"When that day comes you shall bite her on the neck transferring some of our power to her making her a vampire like you. However you must ensure she is a virgin first or when you suck her blood she will become a ghoul not a draculina."

"Alright Alucard-sensei."

"Any more questions?"

"Do you have any advice as to who to choose when it comes to love?"

"Analyze every aspect their personality and figure what qualities you like about this person and look to the future and ask yourself this. 'Do I want to have to deal with this for the rest of eternity?' If the answer to every question is 'yes' then go through with it, but should you get one 'no' then you don't do it simple as that."

"Thank you Alucard-sensei."

"Oh one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tell her this, 'once you have turned your back on the light of day all the sun should mean is smoldering pain and a slow death.' This will be essential for her to learn this however if you channel a bit more vampiric power into her she can walk in daylight without fear just like you can."

"Ok I will."

"Are you ready to receive my power?"

"Yes Alucard-sensei I am ready."

"Alright Naruto I warn you though this might hurt."

"It's better than having to suffer at that hands of the villagers I can tell you that right now." Naruto scowls at the thought

"Alright here we go." Alucard wraps his coat around Naruto and a huge surge of power flows into Naruto. At first Naruto can take it, but then he starts howling in agony. After about 3 minutes Alucard unwraps the cloak from Naruto and when Alucard looks at Naruto he has transformed. He is now slightly taller boy much more muscular and in a black outfit with long sleeves and orange flames at the tail of the coat. He wears a red undershirt and gloves with finger holes he also has fishnet leggings. The black coat has his spiral on the left arm as usual and it has the kanji for 'blood ninja' on the back. Naruto's face is tanner; his eyes have changed from blue to the red of vampire. The Jackal and the Cusuall are strapped to his waist on both sides. Naruto then looks down at his new appearance and smiles then looks back at Alucard.

"Alucard-sensei is there anything I can do for you in exchange for this awesome power?"

"Could you change your mindscape to be more like a manor with an underground dungeon and a secret passage to said dungeon?"

"Sure, one problem though."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how."

"Here is what you do, just imagine what I told you and it should happen it's pretty easy."

"Alright here goes nothing." Naruto closes his eyes and starts envisioning what Alucard described and after a few seconds the landscape changed in a flash of white light revealing a mansion and a big cave to the right labeled 'dungeon' Alucard looks around and to his shock it looks almost like the Hellsing manor.

"Nicely done Naruto!" Alucard smiles

"Why did you ask me to make and underground dungeon?"

"That is a story for another day, but for now I bid you adieu." Alucard's voice starts fading and Naruto opens his eyes to see that his physical appearance has changed to match his mental.

"Now this is cool." Naruto walks away and starts glaring at the sunlight _"Hey Alucard-sensei do you have any sunglasses the light is blinding?"_

"_Yes Naruto I do, here you go." _Alucard responds and out of the shadows a gloved hand holds out a pair of sunglasses they have an orange tint to them as to block out as much light as possible even having side covers to prevent light from the peripheral vision

"_Thanks Alucard-sensei." _Naruto puts on the sunglass and instantly the sunlight becomes less bright. Naruto walks away from the alley hands in his pockets when he hears a noise a quite a few feet away Naruto runs towards the noise and sees a few bullies picking on a girl with short blue hair and pale eyes.

"So pathetic as if you could ever be a true Hyūga."

"L…leave me alone." The girl responds

"Please leave me alone." One of them mocks "Please don't hurt me. If you were truly a Hyūga you would make us stop." They all start laughing at the girl when Naruto steps out of the wall behind them

"Honestly if you're going to have a dick fighting competition with a woman you must have started off with the world's cruelest handicap." Naruto snarls

"And who are you to defend this pansy of a Hyūga?" the first one says

"My name is no concern to the dead."

"Funny how a punk little kid thinks he can take us on."

"Yea, unless you can make solid clones you don't stand a chance against all three of us." The man in the middle says

"Your right it doesn't seem fair."

"Fair smair, you can expect life to be fair all the time." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh well I was going suggest you all come at me at once but by your logic I should take you out one at a time." Naruto then draws the Cusuall and points it at the first guy's head

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Putting a bullet in you." Naruto pulls the trigger and the bullet goes right into his head blowing it off. The other two look at one another the first decides to attack but Naruto dodges easily and kicks the leg at the knee with such force that the leg detaches at that point. The boy screams in pain but is silenced when Naruto grabs his mouth and brings the boy closer to his own.

"I don't swing that way buddy." The boy tries to get Naruto to laugh in order to present an opening

"Neither do I but I can allow you to tell the council of what has happened here today."

"So w-w-what are you going to d-d-do?" the boy starts trembling

"I am going to read you mind."

"What?" the boy looks confused

"By drinking all of your blood." The boy starts whimpering like a dog

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?"

"Om nom, nom, nom!" Naruto then sinks his teeth into the neck of the boy and starts drinking his full. Then Naruto walks over to the girl and holds out his hand. "Are you alright Miss Hyūga?"

"Y-yes." The girl takes Naruto's hand

"Did I scare you Miss Hyūga?"

"A little."

"I am sorry Miss Hyūga."

"My name is Hinata." The girl says in a small voice

"My name is Naruto. A pleasure to meet you." Naruto smiles

"_He is really cute and he is nice to me but I wonder is he just being nice because of my family?"_ Hinata thinks to herself

"Is something wrong Hinata-san?" Naruto looks at her

"Are you just being nice to me because of my family is?" Hinata looks into his red spiraled eyes

"No, I am being nice because you seem like a nice person and I hope we can be good friends." Naruto smiles again. Hinata smiles back then Naruto turns around

"Hinata-sama are you hurt?" a man in his mid-20's asks. He wears a traditional outfit and a cloth tied around his head.

"No, I am fine thanks to Naruto-kun here." Hinata turns to the man

"_Why is Hinata-sama in around the demon brat? She should be accompanied by someone from the branch family at all times." _The Hyūga member thinks to himself. Then Naruto turns to him

"Where were you when Hinata was being picked on?" Naruto glares at the man

"I had other things to attend to I was in the courtyard of the Hyūga clan when I heard a loud bang and came running to see if Hinata-sama was hurt."

"Well Hinata-chan is fine no thanks to you." Naruto then turns to Hinata and says "Hinata remember this. You are only as weak as you let others make think you are." Hinata's head hangs but Naruto tilts her head back up "I know you are strong, you can with enough training and the will to never give up you can and will become a great Hyūga one day." Naruto smiles at her and Hinata smiles back

"Ok Naruto-kun I will get strong for you."

"I hope to see you again soon Hinata-chan." Naruto kisses Hinata on the hand then walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate or God of war one two or three so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter three: The academy year 4

(Time skip 7 years) Naruto walk into the academy his signature goofy smile on his face, but on the inside Naruto's vampiric instincts were telling to be weary of Mizuki

"Alright class today is the big day would everyone line up and we will call you forward one at a time." Iruka says. Naruto smiles inwardly knowing that if he smiled physically his mission would be at stake, then again a lot of people tend to underestimate someone who wears orange shouting 'believe it' ever five minutes.

"_You are quite the little devil aren't you Naruto." _Alucard laughs

"_What can I say? It's in my nature as the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yōko."_

"_**Your take after both Alucard and myself kit." **_Kurama decides to add his 2 cents

"_Well it's been fun but now I have to go fail my test." _

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says Naruto walks forward into the next room

"I am gonna pass this time believe it!" Naruto shouts

"Alright Naruto first transformation jutsu transform into the third Hokage." Iruka looks a clip board

"Transform!" Naruto brings his hands together when the smoke clears slightly Naruto is in the vestige of older very developed female. Everyone in the room got a nose bleed and Naruto transforms back "Got you Iruka sensei that was my sexy jutsu!" Naruto laughs

"_That kid is a freaking genius!" _Jiraiya thinks to himself outside the window also getting nose bleed

"_**Someone is watching who shouldn't." **_the Kyuubi says to Naruto

"_I know Kyuubi ero-sensei."_

"_**STOP CALLING ME THAT!" **_

"_Why I think it fits perfectly?" _Alucard says laughing

"_**I tolerate it from you but not from the kit." **_

"_Aww come on its funny." _Naruto wines

"_**To you maybe but to me it's degrading."**_

"_Alright then fine I will come up with a new one for you then."_

"_**JUST CALL ME KURAMA FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"**_

"_Fine. Ero-Kurama." _Naruto snickers

"_**GOD DAMMNIT NARUTO!"**_

"_Leave the kid alone Kurama." _Alucard steps in

"_**You know I am going to get you back for that." **_Kurama grumbles then fades into Naruto's subconscious

"Naruto!" Iruka yells at the gennin

"Iruka!" the Hokage snaps "Compose yourself."

"Yes lord Hokage."

"Please demonstrate a clone jutsu." Mizuki says _"Blind fool he has no idea that I am going to use him to get the forbidden scroll to lord Orochimaru."_

"But Mizuki sensei I can't do clone jutsu."

"Then I am afraid you fail Naruto." Iruka says

"No I have to pass in order to become Hokage."

"Then perform the clone jutsu."

"Fine." Naruto grumbles "Clone jutsu!" Naruto's chakra swirls and two dead looking clones appear on the floor

"I am sorry Naruto you fail." Iruka has a sad look on his face

"Damn." Naruto walks out hands in his pocket

"_**And the Emmy goes to!" **_Kurama laughs

"_Thank you all so much for this honor I want to thank my teacher, Kurama no Kyuubi, get up here fuzzball." _Naruto says on the stage that he envisioned in his mind

"_**Thank you so much I want to thank, well me for being such a trickster."**_

"_Knock it off you two." _Alucard mumbles

"_Fine." _Naruto snickers then Naruto feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Mizuki standing there

"Don't worry about the clone jutsu Naruto I know of another way you can pass."

"You do?" Naruto looks excited

"Yea all you need to do is steal the 'forbidden scroll' from the Hokage's office and make to the forest of death. If you can do that and learn a technique from it you will pass as it simulates a shinobi mission."

"Alright where do I meet you?"

"At the edge of the forest of death by 8:00 pm tonight."

"Alright I do it believe it!" Naruto runs off

"_You should inform the Hokage of the change in status of your mission." _Alucard noted to Naruto

"_Your right I go do that." _Naruto leaps off


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter Four: Awaken the beast

Naruto walked to the secretary of the Hokage

"I am here to see the old man."

"You're not going in there brat." The secretary looks at him

"Ugh but don't say I didn't ask nicely." Naruto lowers his glasses and his eyes glow red and he holds up his finger "You're going to let me see the Hokage." The secretary's eyes turn red

"I… I."

"You're going to let me see the Hokage." The secretary presses the intercom button and says

"Hokage-sama you have someone here to see you says it's very important."

"Who is it?" the Hokage's voice responds

"Naruto-sama."

"Send him in."

"Right this way Naruto-sama."

"Thank you." Naruto walks in to the office

"Naruto what do you have to tell me today?"

"It's an update on my mission."

"Oh alright then let's hear it."

"I have confirmed that the traitor is Mizuki."

"Oh and how so you just can't throw accusations like that around without proof."

"He offered me a secondary exam to pass the academy."

"That is hardly treacherous but I am going to hold my questions to end of this report."

"He told me that if I could take the 'forbidden scroll' in your office it would count as shinobi mission and I would pass."

"That is certainly troubling and having a mere academy student take a precious object from the Hokage definitely warrants treason."

"Your instructions Hokage-sama."

"Proceed as planned and catch Mizuki in the act."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto bows and walks out, the secretary has a far off look on her face. Naruto shakes his head and walks away and back to his apartment and opens the door. He looks around scanning for traps finding none Naruto lays down on his bed and rests his eyes for the completion of his mission. (Time skip 6 hours) Naruto wakes up and looks at his clock and sees that is 6:30 and then there is a knock at the door. "Who is there?" Naruto asks drawing his pistols as a precaution but then recognizes the voice that responds.

"The sunshine that lights the darkness." Its Hinata using the secret code that they came up with to ensure Hinata is not a ninja transformed to look like her.

"The fox welcomes the rabbit to his den and promises her no harm." Naruto responds. Hinata opens the door and walks in then closes it. Then she runs towards Naruto and hugs him

"Naruto-kun I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too my precious vixen."

"For how long must our hearts suffer this torment?"

"After tonight our pain will end I promise you." Naruto looks into Hinata's eyes

"Promise?"

"Promise. I don't go back on my word because that's my-"

"Ninja way. Not just yours but mine as well." Hinata kisses Naruto on the cheek

"Hinata I need to go I have a mission to complete but, when I come back I'll take you some where nice."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Naruto and Hinata walk out Naruto kisses Hinata. Then Naruto walks away to the Hokage's office under the cover of darkness. When Naruto walks into Hokage's office and uses his vampiric powers to avoid detection. Naruto then grabs the fake scroll the Hokage 'forgot' to put away. Naruto walks through the wall then leaps off into the night; as Naruto approaches the forest of death he senses a familiar chakra signature approaching.

(Flashback: 5 minutes after Naruto took the scroll)

Sarutobi walks into his office to find his fake forbidden scroll gone

"So you have gone into action Naruto." Sarutobi chuckles to himself then raises the alarm that the forbidden scroll has been stolen. When every available Chunin and Jounin has gathered Sarutobi fakes anger. "A mere academy student made it passed half of you here and managed to grab the forbidden scroll of the Hokage. Care to explain how this happened?"

"Sandaime-sama we had no idea anyone was here it's not like he knocked anyone out to get it; as crazy as this sounds it's as if he just walked as one with the shadows, grabbed the scroll and walked out." Kakashi steps forward but a sudden blast of the Hokage's killer intent silenced him.

"I don't care how he did it I just want him found and the scroll returned." Then Danzo walks forward

"Hokage-sama it is possible that the Kyuubi could be influencing the boy to the point that he will convince the boy to break the seal."

"That's impossible." Kakashi says

"How so?" Danzo asks

"Not even the Kyuubi had the power to walk as one with the shadows and Minato-sensei was the best sealing jutsu expert second only to Jiraiya-sama; who I will remind you, said that the seal couldn't break unless Naruto had the key which Jiraiya-sama showed us to prove that it was in safe hands."

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yells. "Find him; I will look using my Crystal ball jutsu. When you find him you are to ask politely for the scroll explain gently the consequences of his actions then bring him here. If he is injured in anyway the inflictor of the wound will be executed without trial. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." All the ninja respond simultaneously

"Now go!" the ninja disperse while Sarutobi walks into his office to see Naruto standing there. "Why are you here you should be on your mission?"

"I am on my mission Hokage-sama I am merely a shadow clone here to deliver a message."

"What is that?"

"Make sure no ninja other than Iruka find me."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone but him and Mizuki-teme to learn of my vampiric transformation."

"So the rumors were true you are a vampire."

"Yes, I am the no life king's reincarnation."

"Ah ok I will make sure." Then the clone disperses itself and Sarutobi pulls out his crystal ball to watch Naruto's progress.

(End flashback)

Naruto reached the meeting place where he was going to spring his trap. When Alucard speaks in his mind

"_What was the point of stealing a fake scroll when the real one would work better as bait?"_

"_If I took the real one there is a chance that my transformation could destroy it, so to be safe I took the fake because the Hokage can always make another one but the real one is irreplaceable."_

"_I see well while we wait time for me to uphold my part of this mission. Teaching you how to use the Cromwell invocation."_

"_Alright what do I need to do?"_

"_Repeat after me."_

"_Alright."_

"_Releasing control art restriction systems."_

"_Releasing control art restriction systems."_

"_Three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognized."_

"_Three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognized."_

"_Commencing the Cromwell invocation."_

"_Commencing the Cromwell invocation."_

"_Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."_

"_Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."_

"_Good now for the hand-signs."_

"_There are hand-signs?"_

"_Well sort of. What you need to do is when you say the first two lines you hold your hands out to the side. When you say the third line you raise your hands to the side of your head, and then finally when you say ability restrictions lifted, you hold your hands in front of your eye in two L's one facing up the other facing down. Your right hand will face up and away from you, while your left will face down and towards you, once that happens let the rest take care of itself your body will know what to do."_

"_Alright thanks Alucard-sensei."_ Naruto then sits there reading the 'scroll' when Iruka appears in front

"Naruto what have you done?" Iruka looks scarred

"I did what Mizuki sensei told me. If I could take the forbidden scroll and learn a technique from it then I would pass; and guess what, I learned the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll."

"What are you talking about Naruto? There is no such exam like that."

"Well you are right about that but I am on a mission."

"You are?" Iruka looks surprised

"Yea Hokage-sama knew there was a traitor in the academy but he didn't know who it was and he could just pull every instructor into the department of Torture and Interrogation. So he sent me."

"Are you already a ninja?"

"Officially no but unofficially yes. My abilities were kept a secret even to the Hokage until 20 minutes ago and I was to weed out the traitor, this is a B-rank mission my first ever."

"What would happen if the traitor proved too much for you?"

"Back up is a hair's breath away."

"Who is your back up?"

"Hiashi Hyūga."

"Does he know this?"

"Yes he knows Hinata-chan has been acting as messenger between us as I can't be seen entering the Hyūga compound."

"Wait Hinata-_chan _I thought you liked Sakura."

"Nope it was all an act, now Mizuki is coming I can sense him so play dumb ok Iruka sensei."

"What do you mean if you learned a technique you would pass?"

"What do you think Iruka?" Mizuki lands on the tree in front of both of them. "Naruto you are a bad boy you stole the Hokage's forbidden scroll of sealing such an act is punishable by death."

"Why would you do this Mizuki?" Iruka asks

"Because he is the-"

"Mizuki don't it's forbidden."

"Nine tails!" Mizuki shouts with glee. "You see Naruto the nine tailed fox was never killed he was sealed away inside of you. That's the reason everyone hates you, the reason why you'll never become Hokage, you are the nine tailed fox!"

"So I am the fox eh." Naruto lowers his head and after a few seconds starts laughing "Heh, Heh, Heh, ha, ha, ha, HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! A HAHAHA! A HAHAHA! A HAHAHA! A HAHAHA!" Naruto laughs to the sky

"What is so funny demon brat?"

"The fact that now I can fight to kill because you broke an S-ranked law." Naruto stands up and holds his hands out in front of him as bats fly all around him. "IT'S TIME TO PLAY MIZUKI-TEME!" Naruto laughs Mizuki is thrown off by Naruto's reaction but quickly recovers and throws a large shuriken at him while Naruto is laughing and doesn't notice but, Iruka does and jumps in the way of tool. When the sound of steel hitting flesh reaches his ears Naruto looks down to see Iruka has shielded him from the shuriken "Why Iruka sensei?" Naruto looks confused

"Because... Naruto your precious to me your my student and I won't let you die." Then Iruka collapses. Naruto turns to Mizuki pure rage evident on his face

"You have just made a huge mistake Mizuki-teme." Naruto glares at him. But Mizuki makes the ram hand-sign

"You activated my trap Naruto." Mizuki laughs

"Oh boy." Naruto says as a bunch of explosive tags go off sending him forward

"Stupid demon brat you're no match for me." Mizuki laughs then a voice calls from a tree not too far from his own

"HEY DANDY DICK!"

"What the?" Mizuki turns to see Naruto standing on the side of one of the trees

"You missed." Naruto runs down saying as he moves "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!"

"DIE YOU BRAT!" Mizuki shouts throwing the other shuriken at Naruto which hits him dead on but instead of killing him it goes right through him

"Oh shame for you; you activated my Alucard." Naruto then raises his hands to his side "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one." Naruto brings his hands up to his head. "Approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation." Naruto then makes the required symbol with his hands. "Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Then dark energy explodes from Naruto as he transforms as the energy condenses around him he is wearing a black leather jumper with a huge eye at the center.

"What the hell are you?!"

"**Your death." **Naruto walks forward a sword materializing in his hand he swings the sword only to have Mizuki block with another large shuriken but the sheer power of the blade knocks Mizuki on his back. Mizuki looks at him terror in his eyes and screams

"YOU'RE A DEMON YOUR NOTHING BUT A DOG OF THIS VILLAGE AND THIS VILAGES PRIZED-"

"**SILENCE!" **Naruto roars then his hand starts shifting into a dog **"I am a dog then your dog food." **The dog shoots forward teeth barred in a smile

"Naruto stop!" a voice sounds from behind him the dog stops and Naruto turns around to see the Hokage standing there with a few Anbu

"**He has violated your law which calls for death upon such event as it is broken."**

"We need him alive in order to interrogate him and find out who ordered this."

"**Yes Hokage-sama." **Naruto then commands the dog to return to him

"_I think I just shit my pants as my life flashed before my eyes." _Mizuki thinks to himself clutching at his heart.

"Mizuki Sakana your under arrest for high treason and conspiring against Konoha and her people." One of the Anbu steps forward and places chakra inhibiters on his writs and legs. When they force Mizuki walking forward he starts screaming

"YOU MONSTER, DEMON, DEVIL CONSEVED BY THE BLEAKEST WOMB! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! MARK MY WORDS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"Shut up." The other Anbu says knocking him out. After they walk away Naruto starts chuckling

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh."

"What's so damn funny Naruto?"

"It's nothing." Naruto walks away still chucking

"Naruto stop by later and you can pick up your pay." Naruto waves his hand in acknowledgement still cackling into the night. Iruka turns to the Hokage

"Just what is Naruto?" Iruka asks

"The reincarnation of the great vampire king, Dracula."

"What happened to the little orange goofball who drew graffiti all over the Hokage monuments?"

"Actually that was me."

"WHAT!?" Sarutobi starts laughing at the look on Iruka's face

"Just kidding. The Naruto you know died 7 years ago and gave birth to the monster Naruto is now."

"So Naruto has no humanity in him?"

"No its there and in quite surprising amounts given what he is."

"So Naruto actually cares about people."

"Yes Hinata in particular I suggest you never cross him Iruka."

"That much is apparent I mean he almost killed Mizuki." The Hokage shakes his head sadly

"No he didn't." Iruka looks confused "He would have eaten him." Iruka looks shocked at this news

"E-eat-ten him."

"Yes the dog was about to consume him and absorb everything Mizuki was, he would have become one of the countless souls trapped in Naruto's body."

"W-w-wh-at?" Iruka starts trembling

"Naruto is a vampire who devours humans and their blood which traps them in his body and grants him more power."

"Wow what a terrifying kid."

"Well I thinks it time we call it a night I have a lot of paper work to do."

"Good night Hokage-sama." Iruka walks away and Sarutobi thinks to himself

"_Naruto has changed into the great ninja he said he would but never once in my wildest dreams did I ever suspect he would become a creature of the night." _The Hokage shakes his head and walks back to his office when he walks in he feels a presence nearby. "You can come out now Naruto I know your there." Then Sarutobi hears a chuckle

"I guess I have a long way to go as far as stealth goes." Naruto steps out of the wall

"Well that's a new trick." Sarutobi remarks

"What can I say." Naruto chuckles again

"So what can I do for you Naruto?"

"I want to reveal to my teammates of my vampiric heritage."

"Why Naruto?"

"Because my teammates have a right to know the truth."

"Alright Naruto if you're sure." Sarutobi walks over to his desk and starts working on his paperwork. Naruto turns to leave when a thought strikes him

"One more thing." Naruto turns around again

"Yes Naruto?" the Hokage looks up from his paper work

"In Alucard's life he had a master Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I ask you to be my master."

"Naruto this is a serious question and I am not going to be your master simply so you can be more like Alucard."

"You fail to understand."

"Then explain."

"In order to release to level zero I need someone as my master so that he/she could give me the order to do so. I am trying to figure out do it on my own but I am having no luck and a couple of days ago Alucard and the Kyuubi figured out what to do but I must first have a master to order me to do so, then I can do so on my own."

"Level zero?"

"Yes that would be my true form when Count Dracula would truly reawaken."

"Oh ok then, I welcome you to my service Naruto." Naruto knells in front of Sarutobi

"Good to be in your service my master." Naruto walks out

"Some days I don't know what's worse that boy and his schemes or this damn paperwork." Sarutobi looks down and sees a small note which reads

_If you're looking for a way to get your paperwork done faster try shadow clones while you might not have the reserves you used to with two simple clones you could get the work done in 1/3 of the time. _

_Sincerely Naruto Uzumaki aka the Godaime Hokage. _

That night half the village would awaken to the sound of Sarutobi shouting 'OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate or God of war one two or three so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter Five: Naruto reborn

The next day the academy ninja that had graduated where sitting waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to assign them teams.

"Looks like Naruto-baka failed _again_." Sakura notes getting a snort of most of the class. Then Hinata stands up and unleashes a huge killer intent that shocked everyone as they thought poor, sweet, weak Hinata wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH!" Hinata activates her Byakugan. Everyone is shocked even more no one expected Hinata to raise her voice to anyone but to reach such magnitude she looked ready to kill Sakura. But then she composes herself and sits back down.

"_Hinata is stronger than she was before she would make an excellent mother to my children and coupled with the Byakugan my new Uchiha clan would be invincible." _Sasuke thinks to himself. Then he gets up and walks over to Hinata who looks at him with disgust.

"What could you possible want?" Hinata glares at him

"I was simply wondering if you wanted to grab lunch today get to know one another a little better." Instantly every Sasuke fangirl was up in arms screaming at Hinata that she was stealing their Sasuke-kun. While Hinata simply stared at the wall feeling Naruto's presence. After a few seconds Sasuke grabs Hinata's arm and swings her around to face him. "Listen here bitch when an Uchiha talks to you, YOU LISTEN!" Sasuke slaps her and after a split second of silence rings, a loud 'BANG' issues out and huge whole appears in the wall behind Sasuke and Hinata and it is in between them.

"I didn't want to reveal myself so soon but there are lines I don't let anyone cross and you, Uchiha-scum, just crossed two of them." Naruto steps out of the wall the Cusuall in his hand smoking slightly from the gun shot.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata runs up and hugs Naruto

"It's good to see you too Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles

"No way you're Naruto." Sasuke says

"Yea tell him Sasuke-kun, if you really where Naruto you would tried to ask me out and you hugging Hinata isn't helping your already non-existent chances with me." Sakura screeches

"I know and I don't care." Naruto waves his gloved hand

"Did you just wave me off?" Sakura looks outraged

"Oh I am sorry Sakura did I do it too fast for you allow me to slow it down for you." Naruto flips her off "Pink haired slut." The entire class goes silent at this comment even Sasuke is shocked.

"SLUT IF ANYONE IS A SLUT ITS HINATA FOR TRYING TO STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN THEN RUNS UP TO YOU AND HUGS YOU!" Sakura screams and runs at Naruto and attempts to punch him but Naruto grabs her hand and says in a calm voice that shakes with anger

"If you ever call Hinata a slut again I will personally see to it you can never be a ninja by breaking every bone in your body and ripping out your eye sockets." Naruto bares his teeth in vampiric snarl.

"Hey loser what are you doing here this is for people who _graduated _the academy not dropout losers who can't even do a simple clone jutsu." Sasuke laughs at Naruto

"I am a ninja of Konoha just like you and everyone else in this room." Naruto points to his headband

"Yea right I bet you just stole that headband from an actual shinobi just to show up here and fool us all into thinking you're a ninja but heads up loser it isn't working."

"If you doubt my story talk to Iruka sensei or even the Hokage I don't care just stay out of my face you Uchiha runt."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke runs at him at what appear to be high speeds kunai in his hand but Naruto simply grabs his kunai hand then points his Cusuall at his shoulder and shoots but Naruto tilts the bullet up and it only grazes Sasuke's shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL LOSER YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Sasuke shouted

"But I didn't, you're only bleeding you're not missing an arm."

"What are you saying?"

"If I had really wanted to shoot your shoulder it would have been blown off along with the arm."

"How could you know that?"

"This is a high caliber gun if I had hit your shoulder you would be missing an arm and would most likely be dying of blood loss."

"What that hell is that thing?" Sakura asks

"My .454 caliber semi-automatic combat pistol." Naruto glances at the gun "But that's not all it can be watch." Naruto focus on both his Cusuall and Jackal and envisions them as wakizashi. The guns start morphing and turn into duel wakizashi strapped his back

"How did you do that?" Sasuke ask "As an Uchiha I demand you to tell how you did that and show me how to do it so that I can strengthen my clan."

"I cannot." Naruto

"I told you to show me loser."

"And I said I can't."

"Why not loser?"

"Because these weapons only respond to me and my power no one else's."

"Loser I demand you-" Sasuke begins but is cut off my Naruto by the amount of Killer intent

"What do you know of me Sasuke?" Naruto snarls "I will tell you. NOTHING! You know nothing about me, my struggles my pain and all that I have lost." Naruto looks over at Sasuke's shoulder. "If you want I can fix that up for you or would you prefer someone else to do it." Sasuke nods indicating Naruto to proceed

"Since when could you heal wounds?"

"Since a while ago now hold still." Naruto snaps _"Kyuubi a little help."_

"_**I still don't know why you're doing this." **_Kurama grumbles channeling his Yang chakra to heal the wound after a few seconds the wound patches up and the clothes stich back together.

"There you go now leave me alone." Naruto walks away combat boots echoing around as he walks to his seat and sits down. Hinata runs over and sit next to him. Ino looks over at Naruto and decides to formally apologize for her actions so she walks over

"Naruto." Ino says Naruto looks over at her

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"Your joking right?"

"No Naruto I am not, while I still am after Sasuke I still want to be friends with you."

"Apology accepted." Naruto holds out his hand to shake Ino's. At first Ino is hesitant but shakes his hand. After a couple minutes Iruka walks in and says

"Congratulation to all of you that passed now it's time to divide up the teams."

"_I hope Naruto-kun and I are together but if we aren't it's not like we won't see each other." _Hinata thinks to herself

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto turns to Hinata and says

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will visit you whenever I can and if you ever need me take this." Naruto hands Hinata a small mirror and continues "If you ever want to talk to me just say 'Show me the bird of Hermes' and my face will appear on the mirror and I have a similar mirror and will be able to see and hear you." Hinata hugs the mirror to her chest and smiles at Naruto.

"I will treasure it always." She says

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka continues.

"_Excellent I can use this opportunity to sweep Hinata off her feet and she will forget all about that loser Naruto and swoon into my arms."_ Kiba thinks to himself perversely

"Team 9 is still in circulation so we will skip that and go to team 10 which will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." After this announcement everyone gets with their teammates. Naruto kisses Hinata on the cheek and walks over to his team. When Naruto walks over Sakura is repeatedly screeching her victory over Ino about being with Sasuke. Naruto sat down at the far end and pulled out the Cusuall wakizashi and starts polishing it. After five minutes the door opens and two people walk in one girl the other a boy. Naruto looks up from his wakizashi and he recognizes the two jounin standing before them its Kurenai and Asuma.

"Team 8 with me." Kurenai says, Hinata, Kiba and Shino stand up and walk out

"Team 10 with me." Asuma says taking out a cigarette out and lights it as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji get up and walk to him. Iruka grabs his clipboard and starts walk out but Naruto calls out

"Iruka sensei." Iruka turns to him

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asks

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Iruka looks confused

"That I was precious to you."

"Yes I meant it Naruto how about you and I grab some ramen later?"

"Sure." Naruto smiles, then Iruka walks out. Naruto looks at his teammates "Wake me up when Kakashi sensei gets here."

"How do you know he won't be here soon?" Sakura asks confused

"Kakashi-sensei is a very powerful jounin but he has a very unfortunate habit of being 3 hours late to any obligation where he is needed except when he is called upon to defend the village." With that Naruto closes his eyes. After a few seconds Naruto hears a voice.

"All people are like grass, and all their glory is like the flowers of the field; the grass withers and the flowers fall, but the word of the Lord endures forever." Naruto's eyes open as an unfamiliar scene plays before him and a driving pain pierces his heart.

"Have I been bested, sir?" Naruto asks

"Yes you are bested; this is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed, and the girl has fled this place forevermore. She will never be your count." The voice of the only man to ever to beat him. The man raises his hand and slams it into the stake already deep in his heart.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screams in pain the man grabs his coat.

"You are judged and found wanting vampire king. You have nothing, you are nothing." Naruto's eyes start closing "NOTHING!" Naruto's eyes shoot open to see Sakura looking at him.

"What?"

"Your eye is bleeding." Sakura says concerned. Naruto raises his hand a drop of blood falls on his palm.

"Dreaming." Naruto disregards it "It was just a dream. It was nothing."

"What where you dreaming about loser?" Sasuke asks "Your own failure."

"Yes and no." Naruto looks over "I was dreaming of a failure, but I was also remembering my first defeat."

"When I kicked your but in our first sparing match?" Sasuke smirks

"No." Naruto looks over "My defeat at the hands of the man known as 'the destroyer of monsters' how I hate him."

"Who is that?" Sakura asks

"Abraham Van Hellsing."

"Impossible."

"How so Sakura?"

"He died over 200 years ago."

"Don't remind me!" Naruto shouts. "DAMN HIM!" Naruto slams his hand on the table

"You are just barely 12; how could you have been beaten by Abraham Van Hellsing?"

"My sensei's memories are my memories."

"What?"

"In my blood, soul and mind resides the ancient vampire king, Dracula. As such I am his reincarnation I was remembering through him."

"You're a vampire?" Sakura asks stepping back her pupils shrinking in fear

"Yes I am."

"But, how you walk in the day."

"I am immune to sunlight." Sakura looks scared

"A-a-a-are you going to drink my b-b-b-b-blood?"

"No."

"You're not?"

"No nor am I going to drink anyone else's unless I absolutely have to."

"Why?" Sakura looks suspicious

"Because despite my status I am not heartless."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke asks

"Because as my teammates you have the right to know but all I ask you is not to reveal this knowledge to the public I just want to live a normal life." Naruto looks over at them pleadingly. Naruto gets up "I will leave you two to discuss it in private I have to use the restroom." He then walks out and closes the door behind him

"Sasuke-kun we need to tell someone the public has the right to know there is a vampire walking amongst them." Sakura looks panicked

"Don't Sakura." Sasuke says

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looks confused

"He trusted us to not tell and who would believe us in the first place we are gennin that just graduated despite my status of an Uchiha most people wouldn't listen. Also based on the fact he has enough crap in his life already I have seen him being chased from stores and watch as mobs attacked and beat upon him every day he deserves someone who he can trust."

"Alright Sasuke-kun I will follow your lead on this." Then the door opens and Naruto walks back in then an idea strikes him and opens his ninja pouch and sets a trip wire as well as a couple of smoke bombs and grabs a chalk eraser from the board and places it over the door. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"This is Kakashi-sensei's punishment for being late." Naruto laughs

"He is a jounin he won't fall for that you childish baka." Naruto walks back to the desk and sits down. After a couple of minutes the door opens and Kakashi walks through the chalk eraser falls on his head then the smoke bombs go off and Naruto quicker than anyone can blink throws two kunai into the smoke. A clang issues out as the smoke clears they see Kakashi had blocked both kunai.

"Ok first impression I hate you all."

"Baka." Sakura says shaking her head

"_**Got him CHA!" **_her inner Sakura cheers

"Follow me to the roof." Kakashi says then Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stand up and walk towards Kakashi and up to the roof. When they walk up Kakashi sits on the railing and points to the benches indicating his students to sit. "Why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks

"Dreams, likes, dislikes you know stuff like that."

"Why don't you start Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things and my dreams aren't your concern."

"What crap is that we only got your name?!" Sakura yells

"Alright you next Naruto." Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Alucard Uzumaki; I am the reincarnation of the great vampire king Dracula. My likes include ramen, inspiring terror in my foes, pranking and Hinata-chan. My dislikes include people who hate someone for something they can't control. My dream is to become the next Hokage."

"_Ok that's a scary thought."_ Kakashi thinks to himself "Ok you next Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like." She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles and can't finish.

"Okay." Kakashi roles his eye "Now you Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't really like anything and what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan to its former glory and destroy a certain someone."

"Alright, tomorrow you will have a test so get a good night's sleep and don't eat anything because there will be a large amount of exertion tomorrow and I don't want you throwing up." Kakashi smiles at them and disappears in a whirl of leafs

"Hey Sasuke-kun would you like to grab lunch with me?" Sakura asks

"No Sakura." Sasuke walks off. Then Sakura turns to Naruto

"Naruto you idiot this is all your fault!" Sakura tries to hit him but Naruto jumps off saying

"See you later Sakura I have things I need to do." Then a figure jumps down a large gun strapped to her back and dark energy making up her arm. Sakura turns to look at the figure

"Who are you?" Sakura asks

"My name is Seras Victoria I am looking for my master I heard from a source that he was transported here."

"Who is your master?"

"I doubt you know his name and even if I told it to you I don't think he would be going by it."

"Then describe him maybe I can point you out to him."

"Ok he is in a black charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings."

"Sorry I haven't seen anyone like that but maybe I have heard his name before."

"Ok his name is Alucard." Sakura's eyes widen at the name

"I've heard that name."

"You have?" Seras looks confused

"Yea a kid on my squad by the name of Naruto called himself Naruto Alucard Uzumaki."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know he went that way but where I don't know." Sakura point to the direction Naruto jumped off. Seras takes to the skies and flies after the boy she saw.

"_I am coming master."_ Seras thinks to herself. After a couple minutes of flight she see her target. Naruto turns to see her land in front of him

"Seras it can't be." Naruto's eyes widen

"Master?" Seras asks

"Seras it's good to see you again." Naruto walks up and ruffles her hair

"Master how are you?" Seras asks

"Well I would like to say I have been well but that would be a blatant lie. The question for you is how did you get here?"

"Well I realized that planets had align the night when you faded from our world. So in order to recreate the event I would need to wait for the next planetary alignment, then wait for sunrise to allow myself fade as well so here I am."

"Wait the planets only align once every 57 years."

"Yea I know."

"It's only been twelve years since Alucard came to this world."

"Not in our world it has been 57 years."

"How is Sir Integra?" Seras gets a sad look on her face

"She is dead."

"What happened?" Naruto asks shocked

"She got lung cancer from the cigars she smoked."

"Did she atleast die peacefully?" Naruto asks sadly

"Yes she died in her sleep she just stopped breathing and that was it." Then Hinata walks in on this

"Naruto who is this?" Hinata asks suspiciously

"This is my friend Seras Victoria she was a servant of Alucard she managed to make her way into our world."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Victoria." Hinata smiles

"Seras this is Hinata, my girlfriend."

"It is nice to meet you too Hinata-sama." Seras bows

"That's a stretch calling me sama." Hinata waves her arms

"You are master's girlfriend so it seems to me your higher on the food chain."

"Seras I go by Naruto now while I have Alucard's memories, powers, and experiences but I am my own man now."

"Oh my apologies master." Seras bows. Naruto looks at her

"You don't need to call me master but if that makes you feel comfortable then I won't stop you."

"Thank you master." Seras bows again

"The Hokage will want to know of your presence here so we need to go see him and see if we can get you placed on a squad." Naruto, Seras and Hinata walk towards the Hokage's office while Naruto and Seras catch up on what has happened in the 57 years since they last saw one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate or God of war one two or three so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter Six: The new God of war

"OW! STUPID CAT!" Naruto roars as Tora the 'bane of gennin' digs her claws into Naruto's face

"Master calm down." Seras shakes her head

"Maybe you would like cat claws dug into your skin." Naruto retaliates. Kakashi shakes his head at the antics of Seras and Naruto.

"Well maybe if you didn't terrify the poor thing with black dog Baskerville she wouldn't react this way." Seras counters

"Stop you two." Kakashi cuts in

"Yes sensei." Seras and Naruto says simultaneously

"Loser." Sasuke murmurs under his breath. Naruto hears this and turns around and holds the jackal up to Sasuke's chin

"Look here Uchiha, I don't like you but I respect your prowess as a ninja, however continue to insult me and you will have what we call in the business a 'training accident' am I clear." Naruto growls

"Naruto-baka leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura screeched

"Listen I don't have time to argue with the help, so do me a favor Sakura and shut up." Naruto glances over at her. Sakura's jaw drops as does Kakashi's as he had heard rumors that Naruto was not all he appeared to be and that his crush on Sakura was fake but for him to be this cold hearted shocked him.

"Naruto you should get along with your teammates."

"So they can back stab me later when I let my guard down, no thanks." Naruto scoffs

"_Naruto doesn't seem to trust anyone with the few exceptions of Seras, the Ichiraku family, Hinata, Iruka, and the Hokage. He can trust me as I was one of the Anbu who protected him from mobs though he doesn't know that, I see no harm in telling him later on." _Kakashi thinks to himself, and then Naruto's next comment brings him out of his thoughts

"Is this it for today or are we doing more D-rank missions?"

"This is it for today." Kakashi says giving his signature eye smile

"Kakashi-sensei is something on your mind?" Seras asks

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turns to her

"Do not underestimate my senses I can practically taste the indecision rolling off you something has you confused."

"It's nothing that concerns you Seras however it does concern Naruto."

"If it concerns master then it concerns me as well."

"Fine Naruto Seras I need to talk to the both of you after we report in for our completed mission."

"Yes sensei." Ten minutes later team 7 had returned the cat to the fire Daimyo's wife who proceeded to crush the life out of the poor thing. The cat howled in pain, miles away Nii Yugito awoke with a feeling of pain.

"_**A fellow feline is suffering kitten." **_Matatabi says

"_I know Matatabi but there is nothing I can do I am locked in Kumo in service to Raikage-sama I just hope that these humans will learn not to mistreat their feline companions." _Yugito says sadly

"_**I sense also a feeling of foreboding as if a great evil will reawaken soon." **_

"_What do you mean Matatabi?"_

"_**A shadow that slumbers will awaken and cast this world into fear of the night."**_

"_What are we talking vampire?" _Yugito laughs but stops when Matatabi doesn't follow suit

"_**This is serious kitten I don't like what is going to happen."**_

"_What do we have to fear from this force?"_

"_**Nothing if we don't cross its path."**_

"_Ok Matatabi I am going to go back to sleep." _Yugito lays her head on her pillow and falls asleep again. (Back in Konoha)

"Well team 7 here is your pay for the completion of your D-rank come back tomorrow for more." The Hokage says smiling. Naruto bows to the Hokage

"Of course my master." Then he and the rest of team seven walk away then Sasuke turns to Naruto

"What was that about Dobe?"

"What was what about?"

"You bowing to the Hokage and calling him master."

"If I choose to respect the Hokage that is my business and not yours." Naruto starts walking away

"You shouldn't serve him you should be serving an Uchiha an elite. That old man is a shell of his former self he is powerless." Naruto whips around at this comment

"_Kurama can I borrow your eyes for a moment?" Naruto growls_

"_**Fine but I don't like it."**_

"_You will in a minute." _Naruto's eyes turn a deeper red and his eyes slit "Sasuke Uchiha if you ever and I mean EVER insult my master I will kill you." Unleashing a torrent of killer intent to emphasize his point. Sasuke drops to the ground and for a moment sees Itachi standing in Naruto's place with the Mangekyō sharingan active.

"_Foolish little brother if you wish to kill me then foster your hatred, despise me." _The memory of Itachi's lasts words

"Are we clear Sasuke?" Naruto growls

"This isn't the end Dobe I will make you bow to me."

"Doubtful." Naruto turns to Kakashi "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Team Seven meet at training ground 15 at 7:00 am." Kakashi turns to Naruto and Seras and said. "Yes Naruto Seras come with me I need to talk to you."

"Hai sensei." Naruto and Seras said as they followed him to an abandoned training ground

"Naruto I need to tell you something."

"Oh and what is that?" Naruto asks

"It's about trust."

"What are you saying?"

"You only trust those who you know wouldn't harm you."

"Yea, but growing up the way I did that isn't unexpected."

"Yes, but I would like to tell you that you are able to trust me."

"Oh and how so?"

"I am one of the Anbu who helped get you away from mobs by causing distractions."

"Really what was your Anbu code name?"

"Inu."

"Based on your profile in the bingo books and your dog summoning contract that makes sense."

"I see you read bingo books to ensure that no missing ninja can take you by surprise."

"Yep."

"Well anyway Naruto see you tomorrow." Kakashi jumps off

"Master what are we going to do next?"

"Well we need to find a new home."

"What about your apartment?"

"Well it's not the largest complex and the living conditions aren't the greatest."

"That's still not a good enough reason."

"I am sick of the abuse I get from the villagers and the fact they know where I live doesn't help."

"What about your current living conditions?"

"I am going to kill the land lord and be on my way." Naruto smiles and he and Seras walk towards the landlord's, of his apartment, office

"What do you want demon brat?" she sniped at him. Quick as a flash Seras grabs her by the throat

"If you ever disrespect master Naruto in such away ever again I will kill you." Seras' grip tightens "Do I make myself clear?!"

"D-d-demon lover!"

"Enough Seras." Naruto snaps

"Yes master." Seras lets the land lord go

"YOU CORUPTED AN INOSENT GIRL WITH YOU DEMON MAGIC!" the land lord roars

"No I didn't and as for you I think it's time I moved out and as for this month's rent." Naruto pulls out the jackal and points it directly in her face

"You don't scare me you have nowhere else to go."

"Don't care." Naruto pulls the trigger. The residual bang issued throughout the room a fist size hole in the wall and the landlord's headless copse. "Keep the change you filthy bitch." Naruto and Seras walk out and to the Hokage's office. After ten minutes they arrive. When they walk in the Hokage looks up from his paperwork while 3 others take a stack of their own

"Naruto what a surprise I was not expecting to see you again so soon."

"Master I need a new home the one I have now is not the right place to raise a family one day."

"Very well Naruto do you think you have the necessary funds to purchase a house?"

"Well the number of S ranked missions I have been on doesn't hurt." Naruto laughs

"That is quite true Naruto." The Hokage laughs along

"So what do I need to do?"

"Unfortunately we need to talk to the civilian council about this."

"Fuck." Naruto curses under his breath

"I will call them in." five minutes later the entire council was assembled as was Konoha law.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage why that _boy_ here?" a very large merchant shouted

"He is here both as a bodyguard and because he wishes to buy a house for himself."

"Bodyguard what is wrong with the Anbu?" Koharu asks

"Nothing I just know that Naruto is a very powerful deterrent for my enemies and he can take a high level assassination jutsu such as Kakashi's infamous chidori and get back up."

"Never mind it." Danzo says "Naruto Uzumaki the council has heard your request for a new home but under what grounds do you request this?"

"Under the grounds that the current landlord was downright hostile and tried kill us on multiple occasions using poisoned smoke bombs and even resorting to trying to use radiation poisoning." Naruto snarls

"Well her actions were justified." Another civilian councilman says

"Under what order did the Hokage issue saying that it was ok to attempt to kill one of his shinobi." Most of the civilian council shifted nervously as they had no such authority

"Yes _civilians _where is the order making it ok to torture a shinobi of this village." The Hokage glared intently at them

"Well we… um." A third council man starts sweeting up a storm

"_Cowards if they lived in Sparta they would be executed for their stupidity and weakness." _A cold voice that echoed with fury and power

"_Who said that? Alucard-sensei was that you?" _Naruto is startled by the voice

"_No Naruto that was not me." _Alucard responds

"_Then who was it?"_

"_I don't know Naruto."_

"_I will find out later then." _Naruto starts listening to the Hokage chew out the civilian council

"AND IF I EVER HEAR OF ANOTHER INSTACE WHERE NARUTO WAS ABUSED BECAUSE OF HIS POWER I WILL EXECUTE EVER SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Sarutobi yells

"H-h-h-h-h-Hokage-sama you don't mean that d-d-do you?" Koharu asks

"OH I AM DEADLY SERIOUS!"

"Hokage-sama can we get back to the business at hand please?" Hiashi asked

"Of course Hiashi-san." Sarutobi smiles "Naruto, under laws set up by the Shodaime Hokage, has requested a new home under normal circumstances this would be a civilian mater only, but because Naruto is a shinobi the shinobi council gets the final say on price, location and size. That is not to say Naruto's opinion is not heard and taken into account. Naruto do you have any preferences on any of the three categories I have just mentioned?"

"Yes I would like it close to the forest so that I may hunt for my food also I would like a large complex because I would like to practice techniques." Naruto responds

"Ok." Sarutobi responds turning to the rest of the council "Naruto has made his requests for his property." Sarutobi gets and evil smile on his face. "Civilians I have decided to make this a purely shinobi mater as such you no longer have a say." There was instant protest

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" one civilian yelled

"Oh yes I can. See the only place that Naruto could get all he asked for is in the eastern shinobi district as such it falls under shinobi jurisdiction, so I am within my rights to make it a shinobi matter." (Time skip 3 hours and one incredibly annoying council meeting later)

"Are we almost done master I am getting bored?" Naruto asks

"Almost Naruto I just need you to sign a couple of papers and then Seras will need to do the same and we will be done." Sarutobi responds knowing the blonde's impatience with paper work would make him hate the Hokage job but based on his chakra capacities he would be able to easily conquer this evil force. Naruto took the pen looked over the contract then signed it in the designated locations then handed the pen to Seras who looked it over and signed it as well. "Alright Naruto here are the keys to your new house. Now the issue of building it."

"Leave that to me." Naruto smiles

"The company that will have the materials for building are already at the location and all supplies have been delivered. There a foreign company so they won't hate you for the Kyuubi."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Naruto asks

"5,000,000 yen."

"Wow that almost as much as the bounty on Orochimaru."

"I know but houses aren't exactly cheap."

"I guess." Naruto smiles then walks out of the office and leaps toward where his house is. Seras following suit. After 3 minutes they land next to Naruto's new property.

"So what do you need kid?" one of the contractors asks

"First of a garden complex because I want this place to look nice."

"Alright what else?" Naruto picks up a piece of paper and starts drawing out a traditional Japanese style home but in the front of the entrance where twin statues of a nine tailed fox with a man in trench coat on top of its head.

"I want it to look like this."

"Alright then looks like we have a lot of work to do." The contractor turns to his men and says "Start working we got a big order to fill." Then he turns back to Naruto and says "This could take a week at the least." But Naruto smiles and says

"Nope it will take a couple of days tops." Then he brings his hands together in the cross seal "Taju Kage bushin no jutsu!" with a huge plume of smoke several hundred Naruto's appear "What do we need to do?" the contractor looks shocked and happy at the same time.

"Alright you guys here is what needs to happen." Over the next couple of hours the clones and builders ran around building the new Uzumaki clan mansion. The original Naruto closes his eyes and naps then he hears a high female voice say

"Mother! What's happening outside? The people! The fires!" Naruto's eyes shoot open and see a small girl and her mother standing close to one another

"Shh. Stay close. Calliope." The mother responds

"Mother I'm scared. Are they coming to get us?"

"Your father protect us." Then a strong male voice rings out

"BURN THIS VILLAGE! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

"Daddy?" the small girl asks the sound of a door breaking down echoes out

"Kratos?" the older woman asks

"Father. No!" the small girl says. A grunt issues out and a short sword on a chain slices the woman and she screams and drops to the ground dead "No father no!" a second grunt issues out and the small blade shoots out again then the girl drops to the ground dead as well.

"My wife? My child how?" the bald man asks in horror "They were left in Sparta." Then he roars "ARES!" and charges out of the house and everything goes black. Naruto stands in the darkness for a few seconds then the hellsing manor appears before his eyes. Alucard is standing there

"Naruto what brings you here?" Alucard asks

"I don't know I was just taking a nap and then I heard a voice that I know wasn't yours or Kyuubi's."

"What did it say?"

"Burn this village. Burn it to the ground."

"That doesn't make sense why would someone want you to burn the leaf to the ground?"

"I don't think he was talking about Konoha."

"Alright I have been feeling an odd disturbance in the Kyuubi's lair of your mind head down there and look for the door that has the Greek symbol omega on it." Alucard traces the shape Ω in the air.

"Alright Alucard-sensei." Naruto walks down into the dungeon looking for the Ω symbol at the last door on the right he finally finds it. Naruto opens the door and starts walking down the hall way he sees a huge mountainous city build with huge columns and at the very right there is an archway with the kanji for war. Naruto walks forward and when he reaches the end he sees a man in pale skin with a thick red line running down the left side of his face. His armor is adorned with two lions facing one another on the front and two rams for the shoulder pads and chains wrapped around his arms to the elbow. A scar runs down his right eye and he sits on a throne adorned in gold.

"So the latest Uzumaki presents himself to me." His voice is the same that spoke earlier during the council meeting and the same voice that spoke in his latest dream

"Who are you?" Naruto narrows his eyes and slowly reaches for the Jackal holstered at his waist.

"Don't bother boy." The man says

"Why not I am faced with a stranger in my own mind and I shouldn't draw a weapon."

"Because it won't help you. Besides I am not going to kill my own flesh and blood."

"Pardon me?" Naruto looks confused

"To answer your original question I am Kratos, god of war, and you boy are my decedent."

"Ok now why are you in my head."

"Because you hold my weapons." Kratos waves his hand and a small panel opens up and a weapon wall appears and on the wall are a different array of weapons. One is a pair of short swords that glow red and are adorned with a ruby like eye (Blades of Athena). Another pair of short swords that look as if a demon is trying to eat them they glow with fire and glow with power (Blades of Exile). A set of what appear to be boxing gloves that are shaped like lions (Nemean Cestus). A bow that has two snakes heads jutting out in front of the grip (Bow of Apollo). A pair of multi-bladed whip like objects that glow with electricity (Nemesis Whips). Two purple claws with two hooks each they seem to scream with the cries of the dead (Claws of Hades). Strangely there is also of boots with wings on them that open like sandals (Boots of Hermes). A golden shoulder pad that looks like it would run down Naruto's entire arm. (Golden Fleece) Then a second golden arm guard very different then the first but looks as would adorn the left arm (A/N: Yes that is the arm guard that Zeus wears during the final battle of God of War III. I thought that it would be appropriate if he had two arm guards). Finally a gigantic broad sword that looks like it was forged from gold and silver that and it has a hole in the center of the blade and it glows with a blue power and the hilt has figures reaching up the blade (Blade of Olympus).

"What are these?" Naruto walks over to the wall

"These are the weapons that I used to kill my father Zeus after he betrayed me." Kratos responds.

"Are these for me?" Naruto asks

"Yes. Well, all be one. The blades of Athena." Kratos points to the dark red short swords

"Why can't I use that one?"

"Because they require grace something that you lack."

"Ok then why are they here?"

"For you to give to that Hinata girl."

"Of course Hinata-chan has a lot of grace, beauty, lips are like candy, and her hair glows in the moonlight." Naruto's eyes glaze over

"Focus." Kratos snaps

"Eh." Naruto shakes his head

"Anyway these weapons will have to be burned onto your flesh."

"I have had worse injures." Naruto scoffs.

"Alright then here we go. Naruto grab the Blades of Exile." Kratos points to the one with the fire glow. Naruto grabs the blades and the chains glow red hot and wrap around Naruto's arms burning themselves onto his arms. Naruto just stands there and waits for the process to complete itself. After 5 minutes the chains stop glowing and Naruto stands there.

"Is that it?" Naruto asks. Kratos stands there in shock as he as roared in agony when the blades bound to his flesh. "What about those shoulder guards?" Naruto points to the Golden Fleece and the other guard.

"These will adorn your left and right arms the one with the ram is the Golden Fleece the other was used by Zeus in a vain effort to counter the Golden Fleece."

"How will my body change in response to this power? When Alucard sensei gave me his power I turned into a vampire and, as you can see, I took a new outfit."

"You would dawn my armor and the red mark of my brother that I tattooed on my body will adorn your left eye. Your trench coat will also change becoming more of a cape and you will wear my armor and finally your shoes will be the boots of Hermes. Your muscle mass will increase dramatically because back when I was alive I could bench press the hand of a Titan and believe me when I say they are big."

"Alright Kratos Ojii-san." Naruto smiles and with that a bright flash of light Naruto's new changes occurred. Naruto's mind also changed resembling Mount Olympus with three statues adorning the man hall. The one on the left showed Kratos. The one on the right showed Alucard and in the center stood the statue Naruto in all his power

"**Hey where is my statue?!" **Kyuubi roars from far bellow

"You get something better." Naruto smirks.

"**Oh and what is that?"**

"A realm to call your own and modify the way you see fit." Naruto points down to see the river of souls and Kyuubi standing in Hades palace

"**Nice." **Kyuubi looks around at his new home

"Alright see you all later." Naruto fades from his mind.

(A/N: I know it's a bit early to think about this but, I was thinking that I have Seras turn Lee into a vampire after Gaara and Lee's fight during the Chunin exams I am posting a poll to see what you think. The voting will close at the end of the month unless I decide otherwise. I will post the results of the poll in the newest chapter that I post after I close the poll.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot used in Naruto or Hellsing Ultimate or God of War Series so sue me…oh that's right YOU CAN'T!"

Chapter Seven: C-rank gone horribly wrong

(Time skip three weeks later) Naruto opens his eyes from his bed and shakes his head waking himself up. Naruto had decided to keep the blades of exile and all of Kratos' power hidden. In the next room he hears a snoring noise and gets up groggily

"Seras wake up." Naruto says

"Just five more minutes please." Seras says. Naruto gets an evil grin and walks over to his bed side table and opens the bottom cabinet to reveal an air horn. Naruto grabs it and walks into Seras' room then puts it next to her ear and presses the button the sound blares in Seras' ear and it startles her out of bed. Seras scrambles around for a couple of seconds then turns to Naruto and says. "Master, that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was. Well for me atleast." Naruto snickers

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"That's the point of a prank. It's for the enjoyment of the prankster."

"Ok." Seras looks at Naruto like he is crazy

"Never mind it, let's go we have more missions today." Naruto rolls his eyes at the thought of doing more D-rank. "Anyway Seras get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." Naruto walks out and then walks downstairs opens up the cabinet and pulls out a few blood packets and two wine glasses. After a few minutes Seras walks down stairs and sees the blood packs. Naruto pours blood into both glasses and holds one up to Seras. After they drink their breakfast Naruto and Seras walk toward the training ground 15. When they arrive Sasuke and Sakura are sitting by the logs. When Sakura notices them she gets up and stomps over. Naruto turns to Seras and whispers. "Cover your ears."

"NARUTO BAKA YOUR LATE!" Sakura screeches. Naruto rolls his eyes

"Allow me to point out all the fucks I give." Naruto just stands there and does nothing

"Well Naruto point them out." Sakura taps her foot

"I did."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly that means I don't give a fuck now leave me alone." Naruto scoffs and walks away sits down by one of the stumps and waits for Kakashi to show up. After an hour of waiting Kakashi poofs in with his signature eye smile.

"Yo." He holds his hand up

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screams at him

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi scratches the back of his head

"LIAR!" Sakura screeches. Naruto clutches his ears in pain and roars in frustration.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLEADING HOWLER MONKEY!" Naruto shouts his tolerance for Sakura screaming was over. Sakura looks over at him angry and ready to hit him when Sasuke looks over and delivers the final blow.

"You know Naruto I never thought I would say this but, thank you, Sakura's screeching was getting on my nerves."

"Piss off Sasuke." Naruto says off handedly.

"Any way." Kakashi sweat drops "Let's go to the hokage's office for our next mission." The four of them walk to the Hokage's office and walk in.

"Ah team seven your back, your next missions is, babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Finally helping dig up potatoes at a nearby farm. Naruto steps forward

"Hokage-sama with all due respect I am sick and tired of these D-rank missions I would like to formally request a more exiting mission."

"_There's some truth to that." _Sasuke thinks to this

"_What a troublesome guy." _Sakura thinks glaring at Naruto for his earlier insults.

"_I knew he was going to do this sooner or later."_ Kakashi thinks sighing. Iruka stands up and says

"IDIOT! You're still a fresh graduate! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"Under normal stances I would agree with you Iruka-sensei but at some point every ninja needs to learn how to properly assess and survey a situation in order protect the client during a mission. I think I speak for Sakura, Seras, and Sasuke when I say that we're ready to take on a higher rank mission." The Hokage and Iruka stand in silence then Sarutobi bursts out laughing and after it subsides he says.

"I see your tongue is as sharp as ever Naruto. Very well Team seven I hereby grant you a C-rank mission, bring in the client." Just then an old man walks in carrying a bottle of sake and takes one look at the team

"What? A bunch of snot nosed kids are supposed to protect me? I am so dead. One looks like his dog got run over, the girl with pink hair looks like she would collapse in pain if she broke a nail, the blonde kid looks as if he would kill his teammates rather than an enemy and the girl with one arm doesn't seem like she would be much help." The man says then Naruto turns and looks at him and says

"Careful what you say old man you might just find it will come to bite you when you least expect it."

"Naruto you shouldn't threaten the client." Kakashi warns. Naruto walks over to the man and whispers in his ear.

"For your information I have bested Titans whatever this little mission throws at me I can guarantee you I can handle." Naruto walks away and Kakashi says.

"Alright team seven meet at the front gate in 2 hours for our departure." Naruto looks at Seras

"Seras get your things together I need to go talk to Hinata." Naruto walks away thinking long and hard about what Kratos had told him about the head of Helios. _Flashback_

"_Naruto wake up we have things to discuss." _Kratos' voice echoed in Naruto's head

"_What the?" _Naruto wonders Naruto walks up the slopes of mount Olympus and towards the throne room He, Kratos, and Alucard shared. Kratos stands up while Alucard polishes the Jackal

"_Naruto there are two gifts I forgot to give you." _

"_What are they Kratos Ojii-san?"_

"_First the head of Helios ripped screaming from the sun god's body. With it your enemies will tremble at its light. Second are the wings of Icarus with them I was able to reach the Isle of the fates and change my destiny and was able to start my path to revenge against Zeus."_

"_Why are you giving me a head that seems kind of gross?" _

"_I understand your reluctance to use the head. I do have an idea though I have heard of what you call 'seals' if you could employ a seal master to create a new headband for you that could employ the power of Helios' head." _

"_That could work though the only seal masters in all of recorded history are the fourth Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin."_

"_True though Jiraiya does have quite the habit of peeping at women at the local hot springs based on what happened with Seras." _Alucardsmirks at the memory of how the little flower he saved from death had become a proper vampire.

"_That is true Alucard Tou-san." Naruto laughs at the expression on Alucard's face _

"_STOP DOING THAT!" Alucard yells at Naruto but he simply walks over to the edge of the throne room_

"_I am going to try out my new wings and visit fluffy butt down there the time has come for me to remove the evil his heart." Naruto starts to leap but Kratos stops him_

"_Naruto you will deal with senor fluffy butt later. I wish you luck when that time comes through." End flash back. _Naruto starts walking over to the Hyūga compound and sees two branch members standing there.

"Halt state your business with the Hyūga clan." One said

"My name is Naruto Alucard Uzumaki and I am here to see Lady Hinata and Lord Hiashi."

"Stay here." The other branch member says and walks off to tell Hiashi and Hinata of the visitor; after a few seconds he comes back and says. "Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata are in the back yard; know your every movement will by watch to ensure the safety of clan head and Heiress."

"Thank you." Naruto walks away into the compound

"He sure is a polite kid I think Lady Hinata sees him in secret." The first Hyūga says

"Yea he is nothing like what the elders say about him." The second one says

"He and Lady Hinata would make a nice couple."

"That they would." They both smile at the thought of Naruto and Hinata ending up together. Naruto walks out into the back yard to see Hinata sparing with a chibi version of herself. After a couple of minutes they both stop and turn to Hiashi

"Hinata your speed and precision are amazing so I can say without doubt that you will make a fine Hyūga one day." Hiashi says smiling at his daughter. Then he turns to the littler girl. "Hanabi you have a lot of potential I know you can be a great kunoichi like your Nee-san."

"I will beat you one day Nee-chan." Hanabi glares at Hinata who smiles at her little sister

"I am sure you will Hanabi." Hinata says

"Ah Naruto it is good to see you again." Hiashi says noticing Naruto

"It's good to see you as well Lord Hiashi." Naruto says bowing

"I assume you are here to talk to Hinata."

"Yes and to you as well."

"Me?" Hiashi looks confused

"Yes Lord Hiashi I am here to offer your daughter power that my ancestor Kratos once wielded."

"What power is that?"

"The blades of Athena."

"Who is Athena?" Hinata asks

"Athena is the Greek goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature."

"Who were the Greeks?" Hiashi asks

"Oh right I forgot all knowledge was destroyed. Well basically the world looked very different and there was a society of people who worshipped 12 deities not too unlike today these deities were as follows. Zeus king of the gods and lord of the skies. Hera queen of all the gods, and also the goddess of marriage. Poseidon the Lord of the Sea and brother to Zeus. Hades Lord of the dead also brother to Zeus. Ares the God of War and one of the most violent of the gods. Hermes god of roads, messengers, thieves and medicine. Apollo lord of the sun and one of two gods of archery. Artemis goddess of the hunt archery and maidens. Athena goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. Hestia goddess of the hearth and home she tends the flames of Olympus. Demeter goddess of agriculture and spring. Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, she is wife to Hephaestus. Hephaestus lord of the forge and fire he built the home of the Olympians."

"And Athena blessed Kratos with her blades."

"Yes, now I could stand here for hours on end and explain what happened with my ancestor but I will sum it up for you. Zeus betrayed Kratos and in a desire for revenge Kratos declared war on the gods using the Titans to achieve it and in the end got his revenge on Zeus and killed him but in doing so he killed all the other gods except for Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Demeter and Aphrodite."

"What do the blades of Athena do?" Hinata asks

"They will help you fight and they get stronger as you kill."

"I don't want to kill."

"I know you don't Hinata-chan but it's the unfortunate fate of a ninja." Naruto takes out a sealing scroll and wipes some blood on it and in a 'poof' of smoke the blades of Athena appear. "Hinata when you use these blades they will have to be bound to your flesh and it will hurt but I will stand by you then entire time." Naruto holds out the chained weapons. Hinata reaches out her arms and the chains slowly wrapped around her arms. When they were wrapped around her arms Naruto grabs her hand and Hiashi grabs the other. Then Hinata screams in pain and her grip becomes vice-like on Naruto and Hiashi and after 5 seconds she stops screaming and the chains had cooled down

"Lady Hinata are you alright!" several branch members rush out to see Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi standing there

"Yes I am fine thank you for asking." Hinata smiles then looks at the blades and a look of pure blood lust encompasses her face.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and she snaps up and looks at Naruto.

"Sorry I was having visions of what your ancestor did when welding these blades and let's just say that I liked what I saw." Hinata smiles

"Alright Hinata-chan I have to go I will be gone for a couple of weeks on a C-rank mission." Naruto kisses Hinata on the cheek then walks off. Hiashi smiles and walks over to Hinata.

"What did you see?" he asks

"If Naruto-kun is anything like Kratos-sama I am seriously going to enjoy our honeymoon." Hinata walks off a slight spring to her step. Hiashi shakes his head

"_Just like Hikari a closet pervert for the man she loves." _Hiashi laughs then walks back into the house to see the clan elders standing there and they didn't look happy. _"Oh boy here we go."_

"Hiashi Hyūga we demand you forbid that boy from seeing Hinata he is corrupting her with his demon ways." Hiashi's father, Ryuk steps forward

"No dad I won't and I would love to see you fight Hinata for the right to see him." Hiashi smiles as his father's face pales as he remembers the look of blood lust on Hinata's face.

"F-fine but I won't be held accountable for her fate."

"Alright Ryuk-sama your funeral." Hiashi walks away and into his office when he finds a small scroll on his desk addressed to him. Hiashi opens it and see a note as well as a few blade techniques. The note read

_Dear Hiashi-sama,_

_I forgot to give this to Hinata so if you would do so I would greatly appreciate it. This scroll will tell Hinata-chan how to use The Blades of Athena, if I were you I would get this to her fast though she will have a natural talent for the blades without these move sets she could become dangerous those blades may be from a kinder goddess but they are still blades and still imbued with the powers of Ares._

_Many thanks,_

_Naruto Alucard Uzumaki Namikaze, aka the Godaime Hokage and your future son in law._

"_God these are complicated." _Hiashi looks over at the dance moves of the blades. _"I swear that kid is going to make one hell of a son in law though I pity their children's teams."_ Hiashi's eyes widen in sudden fear of the concept of grandchildren that behave like their father._ "Oh god, I am going to watch my back where ever I go." _10 minutes later at team 8's training ground Hinata has the Blades of Athena on her back. When Kiba notices her he walks over chest puffed out in an air of superiority.

"Hey Hinata would you like to go out after training today?" Kiba asked

"No Kiba and if you ask me one more time I will let you taste these blades." Hinata pulls the Blades of Athena off her back.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't carry dangerous weapons like that." Kiba tries to get closer but Hinata grabs his throat

"Naruto-kun is ten times the man you will ever be in every way and don't think I won't kill you just because your my teammate." Hinata holds up one of the blades in a threatening manner. With that Hinata throws Kiba ten feet sideways and walks off to practice with her new weapons. (With Naruto while this is happening.)

"Alright team seven our first C-rank mission." Kakashi gives them all thumbs up. Naruto looks at Seras and says

"I have a weapon for you that I thought you could use because most people will rely mostly on short range." Naruto opens a sealing scroll and pulls out a large, curved blade that emanates with a purple energy.

"Thank you Master."

"Keep it hidden or out in the open your choice." Naruto walks away Seras places the blade on her back. Sasuke looks at Naruto expectantly when Naruto does nothing Sasuke gets agitated

"Well Dobe." Sasuke

"Well Dobe, what?"

"Give me a weapon."

"No." Naruto walks away and towards Kakashi and says. "Let's just go so we can get this mission over with."

"Alright Team 7 let's move out." Kakashi says defusing the situation.

"Yes sensei!" Everyone starts walking away Naruto walks while thinking on ways to purify Kurama of his hatred. Seras and Tazuna were talking animatedly while Sakura tried to get Sasuke to talk to go out with her. After about 4 miles of walking Naruto noticed a pool of water

"_Odd it hasn't rained for atleast a week and with this road in direct sunlight; A trap?" _Naruto thought in confusion. Years of being ambushed had Naruto on high alert and realized that whoever the ninja were that they were after Tazuna. Naruto positions himself to be able to react. After everyone passes the puddle two ninja emerge from the puddle two people rise from it bound by a chain; they rush forward and wrap the chain around Kakashi and they pull slicing him to bits.

"KAKASHI-SENEI!" Sakura screams. Naruto reaches for his pocket for the Cusuall then whips around and fired of a shot between a link in the chain shattering it.

"Well the kid in armor isn't bad I guess this isn't going to be as easy as we thought." One says

"But all he has done is give us more freedom of movement." The other says. Naruto looks at both of them and draws the Jackal and smiles

"Then bring it." The two brothers charge Naruto hacking and slashing at Naruto who looks bored while he dodges. After 60 seconds of dodging Naruto gets sick of it and points the Cusuall in the older brother's face "Checkmate." Naruto pulls the triggers on the gun and the residual 'BANG!' issued throughout the forest. The older ninja dropped to the ground dead with most of his head missing. The younger one looks over at Naruto horror stricken.

"My brother, you kill my brother." Naruto walk over to the corpse and sinks his teeth into his neck and starts drinking the blood. Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and the younger brother look on in horror as Naruto drinks; after a couple of seconds Naruto gets up blood dripping from his teeth.

"Now, why don't you tell us why you're here." Naruto says licking his lips

"GO TO HELL!" the man says charging in but Naruto grabs his hand and twists it behind his back breaking the arm and then shoots the other limbs off.

"You have lost Meizu."

"Yea so?"

"Now I have to read your mind."

"What"

"By drinking all of your blood." The Meizu starts whimpering like a dog

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?"

"Om nom, nom, nom!" Naruto bites down on Meizu's neck and drinks his blood as well. _(Flashback no jutsu)_

_As Naruto looked through Meizu's eyes at a group of people one without a shirt and a long sword and puffy pajama pants. A medium sized boy with a hunter mask at his waist and then a small man with two samurai guards. Then the small man says_

"_Alright then it's agreed, the four of you will kill Tazuna and in exchange I will pay you 22 million ryo."_

"_Alright Gato you got yourself a deal." The man in the puffy pajama pants says. Then Gato walks out of the room and his guards follow him._

"_Zabuza-sama who will we send to kill him?" The boy asks_

"_Haku lets send the demon brothers I am sure they can handle whatever puny ninja the leaf will send as Gato has bleed this country dry they could only pay for a C-rank as most." Zabuza says _

"_Yes Zabuza-sama." Meizu and Guzo responded. Then a door opens and a girl with black hair tied back and a blood red cloth over her mouth and a blood red armor with some black leather on her arms._

"_Who the hell was making all the noise." The girl rubs her eyes_

_(End flash back no jutsu) _

After the visions end Naruto withdraws his teeth blood dripping from them. "Ah that was a good taste, not female virgin good but still a treat never the less." At these words Sakura's eyes shrink in fear and she moves behind Sasuke hoping he will protect her. Then Seras speaks up

"Master that wasn't nice." Sakura looks at Seras hoping that someone is standing up for her, then that hope is snuffed out by Seras' next statement. "You didn't leave any for me." Seras pouts

"Maybe next time Seras I got caught up in the moment sorry." Naruto smiles while Sakura and Sasuke face fault. Then Kakashi walks out from behind a tree

"Naruto you should have left one alive so we could get some information out of them." Kakashi says

"Don't worry I have all the information we need."

"Then do tell."

"They are working for a man name Gato who has hired them to take out Tazuna-san. There associates are Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist, and some boy named Haku who will most likely disguise himself as a hunter ninja." Naruto looks over at Tazuna. "You have you a lot of explaining to do. If what I saw was correct then this is no longer a C-rank mission but more along the lines of a low to high A-rank." Naruto says

"Well I am sorry Wave-country doesn't have the funds for an A-rank." Tazuna says

"I know. However while I am sure Kakashi, Seras and I could handle it but Sasuke pussy-san and miss pinky-won't-shut-the-fuck-up, who by the way I would love to see die, who can't handle it."

"TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeches. Naruto glares at her his red eyes glowing

"If you don't stop screaming I will kill you." Naruto says lazily but the threat was clear. Kakashi then clears his throat and says.

"Naruto, Seras, Sasuke, and Sakura do you guys want to continue the mission?"

"I say we go for it I want to give this bloody wanker a piece of my mind." Seras says

"I am in no one gets the right to say an Uchiha is a coward." Sasuke grumbles

"I am in I want to show this Gato what a real monster looks like." Naruto grins viciously teeth still dripping with blood.

"I think we should go back I mean even with Sasuke-kun were still only gennin." Sakura says

"I am sorry Sakura but with three out of 4 team members agreeing even if I vote with you were over ruled." Kakashi says. "Besides, do you want to be the one to tell Naruto he can't get his revenge?" Kakashi eye smiles as Sakura looks over at Naruto, her eyes widening in horror as Naruto looks over at her his eyes gleaming.

"Aright lets go then." Sakura says. After traveling for 50 minutes Naruto looks over to the left and pulls out the Cusuall and fires a shot into the bushes and a scared looking rabbit runs out.

"Scared of a small rabbit loser?" Sasuke asks smirking

"If you look carefully you'll see that this rabbit has a white coat meaning it's been raised indoors, therefore its only purpose is to be a substitution." Naruto points out

"Good conclusion Naruto which means we should… DUCK!" Kakashi shouts and he grabs Sasuke, Sakura and Seras pulling them to the ground, however he couldn't help Naruto and could only watch in horror as his sensei's son was decapitated. The sword continues and hits a tree then a figure in pajama pants lands on it.

"Well seems that I already got one ninja. That seems to make my life easier." The figure laughs

"_Seems for all your prattle you couldn't even handle a single attack; just goes to show you that your nothing compared to an elite like myself." _Sasuke smiles

"So that brat is nothing more than just that, a brat." Zabuza growls.

"Naruto!" Sakura cries out in horror

"_If he is our opponent then I will need to use my sharingan." _Kakashi thinks lifting his headband

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye am I right?" Zabuza asks. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly

"Now quick Magi formation, protect the bridge-builder and stay out of this fight." Kakashi says. Kakashi then finishes lifting his headband exposing a fully matured sharingan.

"Hold on a minute everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan, what is the sharingan?" Seras asks

"Sharingan, a rare power it resides in the eyes, the user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu; however there is a lot more to the sharingan, a lot more." Sasuke says

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's attack and copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza says. Then mist roles in. "As for you Jounin in the assignation unit of the hidden mist we has a special order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu' Kakashi, The Copy Ninja."

"_What? Is Kakashi-sensei such a famous ninja?" _Sakura thinks to herself

"Wow that is so cool!" Seras says

"_Wait a minute the sharingan is a rare trait that only appears in a few members of the Uchiha clan, my clan. Could he be?" _Sasuke thinks. Zabuza's eyes narrow.

"Enough talking I have to exterminate the old man, now." Then team seven enters a protective formation. "So I have to eliminate you first eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza grabs his blade and rips it from the tree and leaps on to the water.

"He is over there!" Seras shouts

"Standing on the water!" Sakura says. Then the water starts swirling as Zabuza holds his hands up.

"_He is building up a huge amount of chakra." _Kakashi notes

"Ninja art; Hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza says then he vanishes.

"He vanished." Sakura notes then Kakashi walks forward. "Sensei."

"He will come after me first."

"But who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, ex leader of the mists assignation squad and a master of the silent killing technique."

"Silent?" Seras asks

"As the name suggests its happens in an instant without sound or any warning. It's so fast that you pass from this life before you even realize what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't let down your guard. Well if we fail we only loose our lives."

"How can you say that?" Sakura asks then the mist gets a lot thicker.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Sasuke says

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna says. Then the mist covers Kakashi.

"Sensei." Sakura says fear evident in her voice.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice calls out. Sakura gasps

"What's that?" Sakura asks

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now what will be my kill point?" Then Kakashi puts his hands together for the ram sign and unleashes a wave of chakra to disperse the mist.

"_What intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this I will go insane. The clash of two Jounin with the intent to kill I have never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off."_ Sasuke thinks and starts bring his kunai to a point where he will slit his own throat._ "No, I can't bear it I rather take my own life." _Sasuke moves the kunai closer

"Sasuke! Calm down" Kakashi's stern voice snaps him out of it. "I will protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice rings out again. Then in an instant Zabuza is behind all three of them. Kakashi spins around to see Zabuza standing there in the middle of their formation. Zabuza starts swinging Kakashi realizes he can't get to them in time. Just as this realization dawns on a loud 'BANG' issues out and the blade is slices it half and a hole appears in Zabuza's shoulder and he bursts apart in water. Sakura, Sasuke and Seras look around for the source of the sound and they all see Naruto standing there the Cusuall smoking

"Looks like he was a clone." Naruto laughs "Oh well the real one must be around here somewhere."

"_Impossible." _Zabuza thinks in horror._ "I killed that little brat. How the hell did he get back up?"_

"You can't count me out just yet." Naruto laughs walking forward another Zabuza emerges from the ground behind Naruto.

"Master behind you!" Seras shouts and Naruto spins around and shoots the Jackal blasting a hole in Zabuza who once again dissolves in water. Naruto starts looking around for the real Zabuza. Then Zabuza's voice rings out

"You're wide open Kakashi of the Sharingan!" then Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and kicks him into the water. "Now." Then Zabuza grabs his sword and runs after Kakashi but then stops. "Makabishi spikes. Trying to slow me down. Foolish." Then Zabuza jumps into the water.

"SENSEI!" Seras shouts

"_I can't believe sensei got kick through the air like that." _Sakura thinks.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke says. Then Kakashi reemerges from the water

"_This water isn't normal it's denser." _Kakashi thinks. Then Zabuza appears behind him and sneers.

"Fool." Zabuza starts making hand-signs "Water prison jutsu!"

"SHIT!" Kakashi yells

"This prison is made of water but its stronger than steel."

"_Escaping underwater was a bad mistake."_

"Now I have you where I want you, however now I must eliminate your little friends." Zabuza makes a one handed hand-sign. "Water clone Jutsu."

"Sakura, Sasuke, Seras, Naruto get the bridge builder out of here. He is put all his strength in to keeping me here the clone can't follow you that far!"

"Not an option!" Sasuke says "That option when right out the window the moment you got captured sensei!" (Zabuza's clone makes his speech just the same as in the manga)

"You think I haven't killed?" Naruto looks at him bored out of his mind

"No you haven't kid." Naruto smiles at this

"Turn to page 57 of your bingo book."

"What?" Zabuza looks shocked

"You heard me." Naruto says off handedly. The clone walks over to the original and pulls out the bingo book and he looked and read aloud

"Naruto Alucard Uzumaki also known as The Nightwalker, Naruto the un-killable, Naruto the cannibal, age 13, Rank SS, Abilities, advanced regeneration, sharp shooting, walking through walls, summoning of dogs of pure shadows. Weapons of choice, a .454 caliber semi-automatic combat pistol and a 13mm combat pistol. Special notes, B-rank and below RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, A-Rank, don't approach without back up of no less than 7 A-rank ninja as back up, S-rank approach with caution and avoid confrontation, backup of two S-rank required for confrontation. Missions completed, 27 S-rank 15 A-rank 1 B-rank 0 C-rank and 30 D-rank. Special side notes of weapon of choice: DON'T GET HIT! They are high powered weapons with the ability to collapse the lung or any organ with a single shot."

"_Cannibal? Well Naruto drinks blood and no one knows he is a vampire so I guess that is where they are getting it from." _Kakashi thinks

"_SHIT! The only back up have is Arisa but she is borderline S-rank so I hope she can help." _The clone then puts the book back and flips the sword in the air and stabs in the ground; the secret signal for Arisa to join him in battle.

"_Zabuza-sama needs my help but, that's Naruto the un-killable." _Arisa thinks to herself _"You know what they say you only live once." _Arisa jumps down drawing her duel Uzi

"Arisa, you take Naruto, my water clone will handle the others." Zabuza says

"Yes Zabuza sama." Arisa says then starts firing at Naruto who starts firing back. Arisa starts dodging them but she is hitting Naruto a lot. The flurry of attacks sends them deep into the forest surrounding them _"He isn't even trying to dodge the bullets does he think he is indestructible? Everything has a breaking point."_ Then a few more round connect_ "He may act like he isn't injured but he is taking far more damage than I am. I can beat him!"_ Then Naruto starts laughing

"Yes excellent I haven't had this much fun in ages." Naruto laughs again "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Arisa, Arisa Momochi."

"Arisa Momochi it's obvious that your powers are beyond even the highest category of vampire. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one. Approval of Situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." (Insert Alucard's transformation sequence.) Arisa starts running away at sight but one the dogs open up its mouth and Naruto's arm pops out the Jackal in hand and a shot rings out and Arisa's leg goes flying off. She starts to hop away in hopes of escaping, but a second shot rings out and blasts of the other leg. She spins forward from the strength of the shot.

"What are you?! What in the hell are you!" Arisa shouts

**Come on, get up, attack me you only suffered the loss of your legs." **Naruto grabs one leg he shot off. **"Summon up your familiars, transform your body, heal your severed legs and stand, the evening is still so young." **Naruto crush the leg **"Come on HURRY, HURRY, HURRY! Pull yourself together the fun has just begun come on HURRY!"**

"MONSTER!" Arisa yells Naruto pauses then smile

"**So I see you for what you really are, your pathetic nothing but a sniveling lump of meat."**

"Shut up your nothing but the Hokage's toy, a dog for the land of fire not even fit to call himself a Vampire! A pupp-"

"**SILENCE!" **Naruto roars interrupting her. **"I am a dog." **Naruto smiles and snarls **"Then your dog food." **Naruto's arm starts turning into Baskerville who roars and then rushes forward and sinking his teeth into the flesh from her body and consuming her in just moments she is nothing. **"Is that all you had such a shame I overestimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit now your nothing but dog shit." **The blood from Arisa stars swarming into Naruto. **"Zabuza didn't seem like much but they are having more trouble than I would have expected. However only Seras is the only competent one among us." **Naruto walks toward the others. However inside Naruto's mindscape Kratos and Alucard are having quite a conversation

"When Naruto Releases to level 0 we have a small issue." Alucard says

"About what?" Kratos asks

"Well my old sword would be nice but I think the Blade of Olympus would suit better, However when using his vampiric abilities he can't use anything you gave him."

"I see so how do we change this?"

"Well the only way I can think of is for you our powers to fuse and therefore allowing Naruto to access both at once."

"No that won't work the merge wouldn't work our powers are too different."

"We could have you fuse with Naruto, and then he could access both our powers simultaneously."

"That could work." Kratos says

"Yes and then Naruto could change the Cusuall and the Jackal into the Blades of Exile."

"Alright I will contact Naruto when he falls asleep." (Back with Naruto) Naruto arrives over with his friends the water clones are defeated, Zabuza is standing there laughing but even Seras is exhausted.

"Guess I am stepping in." Naruto shakes his head and pulls out the Cusuall and points it at the real Zabuza and fires a shot. The bullet flies towards Zabuza, only his sharp senses and reflexes prevented him from losing an arm, unfortunately Naruto had aimed for the hand that held Kakashi in the water prison so the result being that Kakashi was freed. (Battle between Kakashi and Zabuza goes just as cannon.)

"I see your future Zabuza." Kakashi says his sharingan spinning as he holds a kunai in his hand. "And its death!" Kakashi brings the kunai down but then three senbon stab into Zabuza's neck. Then a person in a hunter mask and a light uniform.

"I thank you for your assistance in taking him down. I have been trying to track him down for weeks." The person says

"You're a hunter ninja aren't you?" Naruto asks playing dumb

"Yes I am."

"Then why don't you destroy the body here?"

"As much as it is standard procedure to destroy the body on sight each method of elimination for each village is different as such I can't destroy the body here in order to avoid giving away Mist Village secrets."

"_Liar."_Seras thinks. Then the hunter ninja jumps off caring Zabuza's body. Kakashi walks towards his students.

"Well Tazuna san lets head back to your…" Kakashi starts off then drops to the ground unconscious.

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouts in fear. Naruto walks over to Kakashi and inhales deeply

"He is alive, he is probably suffering from chakra exhaustion." Naruto says. Then Naruto picks up Kakashi underneath the shoulder. "Seras give me a hand with Kakashi would you?"

"Yes master." Seras says sheathing the Blade of Artemis and picking up Kakashi with her good arm.

"Tazuna-san where is your home?" Naruto asks

"About couple of miles northwest." Tazuna responds

"Alright, Tazuna hold on to Sasuke and we will be leaping toward your house."

"Who died and made you king loser?"

"Not now Sasuke!" Naruto snaps "Our sensei is down and we are in a foreign territory. Code of Conduct dictates that 'in the case of two ninja of equal rank the one who has completed the most missions takes seniority unless otherwise directed by the Hokage.' I have completed a lot more missions then anyone here if you recall correctly I have completed 27 S-rank, 15 A-rank, 1 B-rank, and 30 D-rank missions, therefore I hold seniority." Naruto says

"Sasuke-kun should hold seniority as he is better than you; Naruto baka!" Sakura yells. Naruto silences them both with a blast of Killer Intent.

"Let's move before I have you both brought up on insubordination charges!" Naruto snaps. Sasuke shoulder's Tazuna and the four of them leap off towards Tazuna's house. After about 10 minutes they arrive; Naruto walks forward and knocks on the door, after a few seconds a young woman opens the door slightly.

"Hello." The girl says a little spooked when she sees Tazuna. "Father!" she opens the and hugs him. "I thought you were dead."

"If not for these super ninja I would be." Tazuna says

"Come in." then she notices Kakashi slung over Naruto and Seras' shoulders. "What happened to him?"

"Sensei is suffering from chakra exhaustion. Do you have a place we could set him down so he can rest?" Naruto asks

"Yes come with me up stairs, there is a guest room on the far end of the hall."

"Thank you, Ms?"

"Tsunami." Tsunami responds

"Thank you." Naruto and Seras carry Kakashi upstairs and place him on the futon. Then the close the curtains and leave the room. Then Seras looks at Naruto's left belt loop when she notices it is glowing.

"Um master your left belt loop is glowing." Seras says

"What?" Naruto looks over at his belt loop and notices the glow. "The mirror." Naruto bites his thumb and wipes blood over the seal and a small hand held mirror appears. Naruto walks through the wall and leans against the house. "Hinata-chan." Naruto smiles

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata says smiling.

"How are you?"

"Good, good, Kiba still being a pervert but I have drawn the line."

"I can kill him if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary Naruto-kun."

"Alright listen I know it's kind of late but I need you to go to the Hokage and bring the mirror with you."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"What I have to say is only for the Hokage's ears but you need to stay with him because the mirror only works for you."

"Alright Naruto-kun hang on I will go talk to him." Then Hinata's image starts blurring indicating that she is moving fast. After a few seconds Hinata says to someone out of sight. "Excuse me I need to see Hokage-sama."

"Of course Lady Hyūga." The voice of the secretary says. Hinata's picture starts shaking

"Hinata this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lord Hokage I have Naruto here and he wishes to speak to you."

"Naruto? How is he here?"

"Naruto gave me this powerful mirror that allows me to communicate with him no matter how far apart we are." Hinata's face then disappears and the image shows the Hokage's face

"Well then, what did you want to talk to me about my servant?"

"It's about our mission in wave." Naruto says

"What about it?"

"It's now at a high A-rank mission with appearance of Zabuza Momochi."

"So what do want to do about it?"

"I request a backup team."

"And which team would that be?"

"Team 8 for back up and scouting and team 10 for defensive back up." Naruto says

"Good strategy Naruto, I will call them in and send them on their way."

"Thank you, my master." Naruto bows his head.

"Naruto go inform your team of back up."

"Yes master." Naruto seals the mirror in his belt. Meanwhile back in Konoha Hinata and Sarutobi were looking at one another.

"Hinata go get your sensei and teammates."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Hinata bows and leaves, Hinata starts walking off toward Kurenai's house, then a noise behind startles her but she draws the blades of Athena and activates her Byakugan. Hinata throws the blade into the darkness behind her and a roar of pain splits the night.

"WHAT THE HELL HINATA?!" roared the injured form of Kiba

"You should know better than to sneak up on a Hyūga you see ever since the Hyūga incident my clan has gotten quite paranoid and I am no exception." Hinata narrows her eyes

"Well now you have discovered who I am could you please deactivate your Byakugan?"

"You had a motive to follow me Kiba I want to know what it is."

"_Shit, I was planning on using this chloroform to knock out Hinata and get my way with her but that plan just went to hell. Well I might as well lie and get out of this."_ Kiba thinks to himself"I was just out on a walk and I saw you with a small mirror in your hand heading towards the Hokage's office, so I followed you to see what was going on." Kiba's chakra flared wildly, Hinata knew the reason right away, he was lying.

"Liar."

"What?" Kiba asks as he starts sweating

"The Byakugan can tell when a person is lying, Kiba." Hinata growls "You were planning something and I have a feeling that it revolves around that handkerchief in your pocket." Hinata retracts her swords. If our team wasn't needed for a high rank mission I would kill you right now."

"We are needed for a high rank mission?" Kiba asked

"Yes, now go get Shino and I will go get Kurenai-sensei."

"_Damn if I am going to get away with this it will have to be before she gets Kurenai-sensei." _Kiba thinks "why do we go together?"

"No Kiba I don't trust you." Hinata then walks away her Byakugan still active to ensure Kiba doesn't try anything. After 10 minutes Hinata arrives at Kurenai's house. Hinata knocks on door and after a few seconds Kurenai opens the door in a bathrobe.

"Hinata." Kurenai looks very confused.

"Kurenai sensei, Lord Hokage needs us for a high rank mission."

"What rank?"

"A rank." Kurenai's eyes widen

"Who are we going with?"

"We are going to back up team 7 and team 10 will be joining us."

"What happened?"

"The client lied about the severity of the mission they had to face the demon mist brothers and Zabuza Momochi."

"Alright come inside I will change then we will go get Shino and Kiba." Hinata then walks in and Kurenai walks up stairs. Hinata grabs the mirror from her waist and looks into it.

"Show me the bird of Hermes." The mirror shimmers and after a few seconds Naruto's face appears.

"Hinata." Naruto says as his face glows with glee

"Naruto-kun when I get to you I need you to turn me into a vampire." Naruto's eyes widen.

"Why?" he asks

"Kiba tried to rape me tonight he is getting desperate I want to become a vampire before it's too late."

"Are you sure? This is a serious decision."

"I am sure Naruto-kun."

"Alright Hinata-chan I have a couple of Uzi you can use for your weapon. Now before I go you need to remember this, once you have turned your back on the light of day all the sun should mean is smoldering pain and a slow death."

"I understand Naruto-kun."

"Alright Hinata-chan I will turn you as soon as you get here." The mirror shimmers again and Naruto's face vanishes. Just then a cough brings Hinata's attention away from the mirror. When Hinata looks up she sees Kurenai standing there a furious look on her face.

"Did I hear right? Kiba tried to rape you?"

"Yes he did Kurenai sensei; I stopped him before he could try anything thanks to my Byakugan and the Blades of Athena."

"I will be having a small chat with Kiba when I see him." Kurenai glares in anger. "Anyway let's go we have a mission to report for." Hinata and Kurenai walk out and see Shino and Kiba standing there. Kurenai glares at Kiba but ignores him for now and the four of them walk towards the Hokage's office. After 5 minutes of walking the arrive to see Team 10 standing there.

"Good you're all here." Sarutobi says

"Why were we called here Hokage-sama?" Azuma asks.

"Team 7 has run into problems and is requesting back up."

"Is Sasuke-kun ok?" Ino looks scared

"Everyone is alive and well but they need your help."

"What happened?" Chōji asks

"They have encountered an A-rank missing ninja and require back up."

"I bet Sasuke-kun kick his butt." (You can guess who said that)

"I don't know who chased off Zabuza Momochi but I can take a guess." _"It starts with a N and ends with an aruto." _Sarutobi laughs in his head

"Sasuke-kun right!"

"Nope."

"Then who was it?"

"Naruto."

"Liar that baka couldn't scare a fly much less an A-rank missing ninja." Kiba says arrogantly.

"Do you feast on the living?" Hinata interjects "Do you drink the blood of those who would stand against you? Do you have your name in the bingo book?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Kiba looks over at her a little frightened

"Because Naruto-kun does, he has to eat people to survive, he has to drink blood to keep up his strength, and Naruto-kun is in the bingo book if you care to look."

"Anyway back to my point the 8 of you will be backing up team 7 you are to depart immediately gather your things and leave."

"Yes lord Hokage!" the 8 of them respond and leave. After 10 minutes they all gather at the front gate.

"Alright Team 8 and 10 let's move out." Azuma says. The 8 of them leap off toward Wave Country in order to back up team 7.


End file.
